Destroyer of Evil
by misguided-intention
Summary: Newly orphaned Blanca finds herself caught in a war waging between two sides she would have never thought existed if it weren't for the infamous Ezio Auditore. Although she may not know it, but she could be the key to ending the bloodshed and maintaining peace.
1. Chapter 1

Screams. Everyone was screaming and running around, throwing their arms above their heads to brace for any debris that came flying at them. Cannons were being shot at the walls surrounding the town and the stones came crumbling down. Our own men manned our defenses, which also happened to be cannons, at the top of the walls, fighting back with all they had. Cesare Borgia had led his men into Monteriggioni for a surprise attack. People were shoving me aside and at every push, I nearly found myself flat on my arse on the ground. I kept my balance, though, and repeatedly called out, "Papà! Where are you?" My only answer was the shouts of civilians as they fled to safety. I shoved my way through the crowd, the opposite direction everyone else was heading.

Some called me crazy, others cursed at me for getting in their way. I had to find my father. He was the only family I had left. I could hear the marching of soldiers just outside the walls. Borgia's army was getting closer. I continued making my way through the crowd, looking desperately for the familiar, happy face of my father. Several times I found myself overwhelmed by the crowd and ended up rolling in the dirt until I regained my footing and continued my search.

There.

Several feet away a figure lay on the ground, his back to me. I could tell it was my father by the familiar brown boots and black trousers with patched holes in the back of his knees. He had used a lighter tone of fabric than the actual color his pants were so he stuck out like a sore thumb. I surged forward, a sudden burst of energy overtaking me. I skidded to a stop and knelt behind his limp form. I prayed silently to whoever would listen as I turned him over. I tuned out all the terrified shouting and the stomping of thousands of people as they ran for cover. My heartbeat quickened and I could hear a ringing in my ears.

I gasped, tears immediately springing to my eyes. I clenched my fist and covered my mouth to keep from screaming. My father's eyes were open and vacant, staring up at the heavens, eyes glazed over with fear in his last moments. A small stream of blood trickled down the side of his open mouth. One of his hands lay on top of his chest and I lifted it up, noticing the blood on his palm and the deep scarlet stain marring his otherwise white shirt.

I closed his eyes and, with tears streaming silently down my face, I whispered, "Addio, padre. (_Goodbye, father_.)" By then most of the town's people had left, only a few stragglers left behind to catch up with the rest.

Suddenly I was being lifted off my feet and was thrown onto someone's shoulder. I thrashed my legs and beat my fists against the stranger's back, "Lasciami andare, stronzo! (_Let me go, asshole!_)"

"Ah, be still, I'm trying to rescue you!" His low, husky voice startled me. I could hear the hiss of a sword being drawn and soon after, somebody grunted in defeat, falling to their death.

The Borgia's men had successfully infiltrated Monteriggioni, his soldiers cutting down anyone who got in their way. I looked around at the dead bodies littering the streets, carelessly strewn aside, laying in pools of blood, never to be seen by their families again. I was overcome with a deep sense of sorrow. I had no family anymore. I was alone.

The stranger continued through the streets, hacking down men as he went. I bounced uncomfortably against his backside, the smell of sweat, dirt and blood filling my nostrils.

"Where are we going?" I turned my head, trying to get a good look at him.

He simply grunted, ignoring my question. A few moments later I was being set down in front of a double set of stair cases leading up to what I knew to be the Auditore villa. My brows furrowed in confusion, "What are we doing here?" I finally got a good look at my supposed savior. His face was square, with a strong jawline and high cheekbones. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown and were clouded with worry. His mouth was set in a tight line, no doubt indicating his annoyance that I was holding him up, a scar cutting over the left side. He was tall, at least a head taller than I was. His long, dark hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck with a red ribbon, the same color as the blood spattering his shirt, which was partly untucked from his trousers.

He grabbed my hand and sighed, dragging me up the stairs, his black boots thudding loudly against the marble staircase, "There's a tunnel underneath my family's villa. You'll be safe there."

Family? So that must mean...

"Are you the rumored Ezio Auditore?" I eyed his back skeptically. I'd never actually seen an Auditore before, and I'd always imagined someone much more extravagant. I definitely never envisioned this dirty ruffian, killing men left and right. All I really knew about him was that he was popular with the women. A real charmer.

"Si." His reply was gruff and I could tell he wanted me to keep quiet so he could focus on leading me through the courtyard and around back. I didn't pursue the matter further and instead tried focusing on keeping up with his brisk pace, nearly tripping as he led me inside his home, through a narrow hallway and into a large room lined with book cases, one of which was pushed aside to reveal a tunnel.

He led me down several sets of stairs, leading further underground, which opened up into an even larger room decorated with statues of robed figures, towering above me, nearly reaching the ceiling above. A group of people stood around one of those statues, huddled together, conversing amongst themselves.

One of them glanced over at Ezio at his arrival and cried out with relief, "Oh, Ezio! Sono contento che tu sei al sicuro. (_I'm glad you're safe._)"

"Claudia!" He called to her and opened his arms as she ran to him, wrapping himself around her in a tight embrace, "Get everyone to safety, I'm going to finish this."

She nodded and walked back over to the group of people. I glanced up at him and tugged on his sleeve as he turned to leave, hating how it made me appear like a child, "I'm going too."

He started to object but I cut him off, "I don't know these people and, although I barely even know you, I want to come with you. I owe you my life, I suppose."

He huffed, but didn't say anything further, starting to walk back out the way we'd come.

I took that as an unspoken 'yes' and followed him outside. He saddled up a horse and hoisted himself up onto the beast, looking down at me expectantly, "Well?"

I rolled my eyes and helped myself up, putting my foot into the stirrup and heaving myself onto the saddle, wrapping my arms around his waist hesitantly.

Sensing my reluctance, Ezio chuckled, "Don't worry, I don't bite." I could hear the smirk in his voice, "Unless you like that."

I scoffed and turned my head, trying to hide the blush creeping onto my cheeks. Men, I swear.

"I never caught your name?" He slapped the reins against the horse's neck, urging it into a canter.

"Blanca. Blanca Romano." I had to raise my voice so I wouldn't be drowned out by the heavy stomping of the horse's hooves. Its solid body swayed confidently beneath us, compact muscles contracting beneath my calves as it moved along.

"Ah, you hail from Rome?"

My surname indicated my place of birth.

I nodded, "Si." The wind whipped my hair around my face and I had to push the black strands away frequently as they got caught in my eyelashes and the corners of my mouth.

I could feel his body slumping in the saddle, sliding to the left. I noticed his grip on the reins slackening and I cried out as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ah! Mio dio! _(My God!)_" I jumped off the horse and glanced at his right shoulder. There was a considerable amout of blood seeping through the fabric and I ripped it aside to reveal the gaping wound in his tanned flesh, "Doctor! I have to find a doctor."

* * *

His sleeping face contorted in pain and he suddenly shot up. I stood on my feet, relieved he was finally awake. The woman tending to him tried to push him back down on the bed, "You're hurt. Take it easy." She cooed, her voice soft and calming.

"Where am I?" He glanced down at his naked torso and the bandaging wrapped around his shoulder.

"Rome." I stated before she could answer, "You're in Rome."

His eyes stared at me questioningly before the kind woman answered, "A man by the name of Machiavelli brought you and her," She gestured at me with a flourish of her hand, "to my home."

"She agreed to help us." I interjected, finishing for her. She smiled at me and I sat back down, sudden exhaustion taking over. I hadn't slept in a while, I realized. I still didn't want to believe that my father was dead, but I had to face the harsh reality. He was gone and there was nothing I could do to bring him back.

I looked up to find Ezio scratching at the slight beard on his chin, eyes narrowed in concentration, "Alright." He heaved himself up and pulled on his shirt, "Where is my pack? The one I had strapped to my horse?"

"Your horse ran away. The man who brought you also brought fresh clothes for you to change into." She left the room to get them.

"Where are you going?" I looked up at him through bleary eyes, blinking to keep them open. I was so tired.

He glanced down at me, "I have some things to attend to. Why don't you go get some rest?" The woman returned with the pack and he pulled out a robe that I noticed was similar to the ones the statues were wearing at the underground tunnel in Ezio's villa. He shrugged them on and patted me on the head, "Although it's a shame I can't see you off to bed myself." He added with a sly grin and mischevious wink.

I nodded, "Bene. (_Good._) I'm worn out." I ignored his flirtations and followed the older woman into a guest bedroom.

I didn't see Ezio for a while after that. The woman who had so kindly helped us offered to let me stay at her home for the time being. I politely declined. We'd already imposed too much on them. Instead, she gave me a small amount of coin so I could purchase a room for the night at a nearby inn. I thanked her immensly for her help before following her directions to the inn.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was in knots, sticking out at odd angles. I patted it down in a futile attempt to tame it with no luck. My face was smeared with dirt and I smelled like sweat and horse. Not a good combination. My eyes had bags underneath them and I stared at the hazel orbs, framed with thick lashes. I tried splashing water on my face to try and appear more awake than I looked. That didn't really help.

After I bathed and dried myself off, I put my shirt and pants back on, trying to ignore the stench. Although I was clean, my clothes were still filthy. I rolled up the sleeves of the white button-up and tucked the hem into my breeches. Finally appearing decent enough for public exposure, I slipped my boots on and headed outside.

I was determined to find Ezio.

It took my all day and I got lost several times. I hadn't been in Rome since I was a little girl and so much had changed. Not only the people, but the buildings. Everything was so much bigger and busier than I'd remembered. It wasn't until nightfall that I finally spotted him, hood drawn up, talking to another hooded, mysterious man in brown. When the other man departed, I strode calmly up to Ezio from behind and tapped on his shoulder.

He whirled around, "Merda! (_Shit!_) What are you doing here?"

Brow raised, I smacked him on the arm, "What, did you think you could just ditch me?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, screwing his eyes shut, "No, nothing like that." He opened his eyes and looked down at me, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. I couldn't see his eyes, they were masked in shadow, but I didn't doubt they were alight with excitement, "Although I much rather enjoy the beautiful women that accompany me naked..." He left the statement unfinished, hanging in the air to tease me.

I glanced in the direction the other man had wandered, deciding to change the subject, "Who was that?"

He followed my gaze, although there was clearly no one there, he knew who I was referring to, "La Volpe." He stated simply.

I looked wonderingly up at him, "What did he want?"

I could tell he was holding back his frustration, "You sure do ask a lot." He said as he began dragging me through the streets, an apparent destination on his mind unknown to me, "He wants me to spy one someone for him. Machiavelli is meeting with a Borgia captain and Volpe believes he's a traitor. He doesn't trust him and I need to reassure him so he'll rejoin our..." He seemed to pause, searching for the right term, "cause." He finished.

"Who is this Machiavelli character that I'm hearing so much about?" I tried looking up into his eyes, shrouded in the darkness created by his hood.

"An ally."

I simply nodded, not wanting to irritate him further with my inquiries. I briefly wondered what line of work Ezio was involved in as I followed him through dark alleyways and isolated, abandoned streets, devoid of people. He came to an abrupt stop and leaned around the next bend in the road, sticking to the shadows. I decided to stay back out of the way and let him do whatever it is he needed to do.

I could hear him cursing under his breath and he suddenly grabbed my wrist, dragging me with him, "The guards are being attacked. I have to help that mercenary." He seemed to be speaking to himself, but he spoke loud enough for me to hear.

He let go of my hand to unsheathe his sword when we came into view, "Hey! Over here!" He called threateningly to the Borgia's men, drawing their attention away from the bleeding mercenary they were pummeling. They spat on the ground, snarled at Ezio, and started whacking at him with their weapons. Ezio easily parried their strikes, then spun on his heel to retaliate, driving the point of his sword into their soft flesh. He killed one right after the other.

I was amazed at how easily he could kill, how naturally it came to him. He looked back at me while fighting off the last guard, sword raised to deflect an overhead strike, "Hello? Could you be so kind as to help the poor, bleeding man?"

Coming to my senses, I glared at his harsh tone before hurrying over to the man dressed in pale green, hunched over, nursing the injury on his left arm. Blood soaked through the material of his shirt and stained his entire hand. I helped him to his feet and he nodded his thanks, grimacing in pain.

"What is your name?" I asked just as Ezio finished off the last man and started in our direction.

His breathing was ragged, "Claudio." He managed between gasps.

"Well, Claudio," Ezio smiled, flashing his brilliant smile, "We shall accompany you to safety."

"Bless you, kind sir."

* * *

**I'm using Google Translate for the Italian so I apologize if there are any incorrect phrases.**


	2. Chapter 2

With Claudio safely returned to La Volpe, Ezio informed me that he had an old friend he needed to visit.

We rode into a fortress protected by a wrought-iron gate, which was drawn up as we brought our horses to a stop in front of a burly man with a nealty trimmed beard and a friendly demeanor, "Ezio!" He exclaimed as the robed man dismounted.

He was brought into a bear hug by the larger man as I hopped off of my own horse.

"I can't breathe!" Ezio choked out and I could have sworn I heard his ribs cracking. With a booming laugh that resonated off the castle walls, the man dropped Ezio, instead choosing to clasp his large leather-clad hand on Ezio's shoulder, "Good to see you too, Bartolommeo."

The woman who had been standing silently aside, watching the exchange between the two men glanced in my direction. She wore two simple gold bands on her head and an icy blue dress, decorated with black and gold, lacy embroidery sewn in intricate patterns and complicated designs. Her face was welcoming, with deep-set, chestnut eyes, a gentle smile and soft features. She walked towards me and held out her hand, "Who might you be?" She tilted her head quizically and my face flushed for some reason, my cheeks flaming, bright red. I wasn't used to so much human interaction. Father had always kept my holed up as a child and I grew accustomed to spending time alone.

I took her hand lightly and tried giving her my best smile, which came out half-assed and awkward, "Blanca Romano."

The woman nodded, a smile tugging at her lips, "A pleasure, Blanca. I am Bartolommeo's wife, but you may call me Pantasilea."

We both turned to observe Ezio and Bartolommeo's animated conversation, now that the formalities were out of the way.

"So, old friend, how have things been?" Ezio inclined his head curiously.

Bartolommeo threw his hands in the air, exhasperated, "Awful! The Borgia have been harassing my men and I."

Ezio stroked his chin thoughtfully, "We'll just have to take care of that, won't we?" He grinned and Bartolommeo caught on instantly.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea!" His boisterous laugh once again filled our ears. His excitement was infectious and I soon found myself, along with Ezio and Pantasilea, laughing with him.

* * *

Ezio told me that the way to take out a group of Borgia troops was to first take out their captain. As we trotted along the dirt road in search of the man in charge of the nuisances, I found myself thinking about my fighting abilities. I was severely lacking. I voiced my thought out loud, "Hey Ezio, I just realized something."

He quirked a brow and his charming smile came into place on his scarred lips, "Oh? Have you finally realized that you're immensly attracted to me and you just can't contain your desire any longer?"

I sighed heavily, expressing my frustration with his shenanigans,"Very funny, but we've only just recently met." I actually had to admit that he was pretty handsome, but it'd be a cold day in hell before I admitted that.

He smirked, "You don't have to know someone very long to sleep with them." He pulled back his hood and cast a wink in my direction.

I knew Ezio was well known for bedding any beautiful woman to cross his path and I was determined not to be grouped in with those women. I wasn't about to let him have his way with me. I wasn't going to be just another play thing.

"But seriously, I have no fighting experience. I've never brandished a sword, let alone killed people." I looked at him expectantly.

He seemed to be thinking over my words, trying to come up with a solution, "Alright." He said slowly, "I'll take care of the captain and you'll set fire to the Borgia tower. Then we'll see if Bartolommeo can't teach you a few tricks."

I nodded and we continued on in silence for a few more moments before Ezio pointed at a lone figure traveling a few meters ahead, "There he is." As Ezio urged his horse into a faster pace, I glanced around, looking for the prominent building towering over all the rest to identify it as a Borgia tower. I spotted it not too far away and positioned my horse towards it before easing the mare into a run, leaving Ezio to take care of the Borgia captain.

The place was crawling with guards. I dismounted and glanced around, looking for a clear path to the tower. Although I had no fighting skills, I wasn't too shabby at stealth. There was a stack of hay positioned nearby and I dove for it, barely attracting any more attention than a glance before the men went back to patrolling. As soon as the nearest guard rounded the corner, I jumped out and made my way silently to the tower. I had to jump to latch onto a suitable purchase so I could pull myself up. I slowly made my way up the tower, trying to keep from the prying eyes of the Borgia guards. It was a painfully slow process, grabbing onto the next thing that would help me up, such as a loose brick or an iron rod protruding from the wall. Sometimes I would lose my footing and catch a case of vertigo as I looked down at the ground, imagining plummeting to my death.

When I finally reached the top, hoisting myself up onto the platform, I grabbed the torch out of its iron holster on the wall. The flames licked lazily in the wind, threatening to extinguish if I didn't hurry. I quickly tossed down the torch and started to panic when I realized I'd have to jump. The tower quickly caught fire and I closed my eyes before leaping off the building, arms spread out, praying I'd land safely.

I bounced harmlessly into the mound of hay I'd hidden in when I first arrived at the fort. With the tower on fire, all the guards were scrambling, mounting thier horses and galloping off. Some weren't so fortunate and had to run, carrying heavy armor and their weapons.

I hopped out and dusted myself off before looking around. It was deserted. They'd cleared out in a matter of seconds. Satisfied at a job well done, I looked for my horse, which I'd left just outside the walls. I cursed as I noticed the mare sprinting down the road, away from the danger of the fire.

Thankfully Ezio trotted up right then, otherwise I would have had to make the dreadful climb up hill to Bartolommeo's castle, tucked away in its little corner. This time, he extended his hand to help me onto the horse. I leaned my head against his back, suddenly tired.

"Now to see about those lessons." He turned the horse back towards Bartolommeo's walled-in house. I could hear the rumble of his voice, reverbrating against his chest and the steady beating of his heart with my ear rested against his backside. I was nearly lulled to sleep if he hadn't jerked the horse to a stop so suddenly.

This time he wasn't so curteous and I had to hop off the horse on my own. He strode up and pounded his fist against the door, which flung open before he even finished knocking.

Bartolommeo ushered us inside and stood, hands clasped together, an expectant look on his face.

He wanted a progress report.

Ezio leaned against the door frame casually and inspected the dirt and grime underneath his fingernails, "They were dealt with discreetly."

I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't call setting fire to a tower discreet. Uncaring as to how the task was completed, Bartolommeo threw his hands up to rejoice, smiling, "Bene (_Good_)!"

* * *

I couldn't believe my life had taken such a drastic turn. My father was dead and I was traveling Rome with Ezio Auditore. Speaking of Ezio... His work ethics are really suspicious. He apparently kills people for a living, according to what I've observed. I always thought the Auditores were bankers? At least, I remember Giovanni being a banker... I never heard much about them other than what the rumor mill supplied my father with. We were friends with nearly all our neighbors so dad always caught snippets of things.

Everything about him screams at me to turn the other cheek and run away, but there's this small, insane portion of my mind telling me to stick with him for a while.

At Ezio's request, Bartolommeo started teaching me the basics of sword fighting; how your stance should be, how to hold the sword properly, simple manuevers. Stuff like that. On top of teaching me sword fighting, he allowed us to take shelter at his house for as long as required.

I didn't quite know all Ezio knew, with the fancy strokes and arches, but I knew enough to defend myself should the opportunity arise.

And, of course, it did.

It was early in the morning. Something unsettling woke me. I couldn't tell you why, but I had an uneasy feeling churning in the pit of my stomach.

I hastily kicked the thin blanket off and leapt out of bed, crouching into a defensive stance easily. I crept over to where my practice clothes lay in a heap and unsheathed my sword.

I realized it probably wasn't wise to do that and was thinking of places to keep it when I heard a shattering sound in the kitchen. I sprinted in that direction and found Ezio struggling against a brute, shards of glass scattered at their feet.

"A little help?" He spat through gritted teeth.

I lunged forward and caught the hairy villian off guard. My sword cut easily through his muscled back. He bellowed in pain before turning to me, a crazed look in his eyes, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth.

I stood my ground, bracing myself, sword held between myself and the perpetrator.

He seemed to snort and kick his feet against the ground, much like an angry bull would before charging.

He roared and swung his sword over his head before bringing it down on me. I caught the blade just in time with my own and struggled against his brute strength. I gathered the last of my energy and, in one fluid movement, I spun around to the bigger man's backside, catching him in his ribs with the point of my sword. He staggered forward and I finished him off, driving the sword between his shoulder blades.

I could hear him gurlge, spitting out blood as he fell forward, head smacking solidly against the floor.

My blade protruded crudely from his back and I yanked it out, wiping the man's blood off using his shirt. A big scarlet puddle started pooling beneath him.

I had to look away before I became sick.

When I turned my head away from the gore, I found Ezio staring at me with a broad smile tugging at his scarred lips, "What?" I narrowed my gaze, suddenly suspicious.

He reached out and scraped the pad of his thumb across my cheek and held it up close for me to inspect, "You had a little blood on your face."

I frowned and took the sleeve of my shirt to wipe of the remaining spatters.

"Now, I'd like to know what the hell he was doing in here?" I jerked my thumb at the dead man lying on the floor.

Ezio shrugged, "I have no idea."

Bartolommeo came surging into the room, shaking his fist in the air angrily, "I have an idea."

We both turned at his entrance and I could see the seething rage roiling off his rigid frame.

He cursed under his breath and spat on the dead man, "Those _bastardos_ just ransacked the place while they were in the neighborhood."

I cocked a brow, face contorted with confusion, "Why were they in the neighborhood?"

Bartolommeo's features became drawn and he looked sorrowfully at Ezio, "They've taken Caterina."

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry this took so long. Gah! It's been at least a few months. Jeeze. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Thanks for those of you who waited! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

I glanced at Ezio. His mouth was set in a deep frown and he threw his hands in the air, exhasperated, "Then let's go get her!" He stomped out of the room.

When he was out of earshot, I leaned close to Bartolommeo and whispered, "Who's Caterina?"

"She's," Bartolommeo paused, struggling to find a suitable word, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "a very special friend to Ezio." He winked at me and, with that simple gesture, I figured out just what kind of "special friend" she was.

I could hear Ezio shouting impatiently at me, "C'mon, Blanca!"

I rolled my eyes and said my farewells to Bartolommeo and his wife. I found Ezio sitting astride his steed, glaring at me beneath the shadow of his hood. I took my time straddling my mare and getting myself settled. A slow smile spread across my face. Irritating him was strangely satisfying. He groaned and slapped the reins against his horse, urging it with the heels of his boots to a fast pace.

My horse was older, I could tell by the hitch in its gallop, so she was slower to respond and had a hard time keeping up. I patted her snow white neck gently and leaned over, "It's alright girl," I cooed, "take your time."

I was in no rush to meet this Caterina character.

I felt ill. The feeling was strange. As our horses trotted along, the sound of their hooves accompanied by the singing crickets as dusk started to fall, I thought about how much my life had changed. It never ceased to amaze me that I had, not long ago, found my father dead and started an adventure with the infamous Ezio Auditore.

The feeling I had in the pit of my stomach was fear. I was afraid.

Afraid of Ezio deciding to just abandon me, leave me to fend for myself. Had I developed an irrational fear of desertion?

I'd never been on my own this long without father. Well, technically speaking, I wasn't alone, but I might as well have been. Ezio provided a comfort for my safety, but I was reeling from the events of the past week and I needed someone to talk to. I didn't trust Ezio with my emotions and my thoughts. Not yet. I didn't count him as a confidant.

I always felt secure and loved around father, able to pour my heart out to him. His emotions emanated off of him, as if they were tangible. As if I could just reach out and seize them with my hands. I could always feel that he loved me and wouldn't dare try to leave, especially not since mother's death when I was an infant. He was so kind and gentle, so willing to listen to my problems. He was my everything.

"Look." Ezio's voice snapped me out of my reverie and my gaze slid to the large building he pointed at.

The structure was tall and I could tell a lot of time and effort went into constructing the imposing castle, "We're climbing that?" I asked dubiously.

He nodded and urged his horse from a walk into a canter. I followed suit and groaned, outwardly expressing my distaste, "But it looks impossible!" I shouted.

He glared at me and put a finger to his lips, indicating me to shut my trap. I obliged, although I couldn't resist mumbling insults and making faces behind his back. As if sensing my childish behavior, without turning around, he scolded me, "Stop that, Blanca, or your face will get stuck like that."

I uncrossed my eyes and shoved my tongue back in my mouth.

We rode on in silence for a while.

When we got a few meters from the castle walls, he stopped and jumped off his horse. I hopped off my own and he gathered the reigns of both steeds, tying them to a post, "We'll continue on foot from here." He searched for a suitable purchase and started pulling himself up the vast wall of bricks and cement. I sighed and followed him, choosing the exact same hand and footholds as he had, slowly making our way to the top.

My eyes widened when I realized just how huge the castle really was. There were several more levels we would have to venture up and each level had a handful of guards patrolling.

Ezio turned around to brief me on the plan, "We're going to have to take them each out as silently as possible so as not to raise the alarm."

I quirked a brow, telling him with my expression that I knew that much, as unskilled in the art of stealth as I was.

He turned and, without a word, ran up the wall in front of us, launching himself up the ten-foot-high length to grab onto the ledge. The nearest unlucky guard standing just above Ezio was suddenly grabbed from behind, stabbed, and thrown off his post, landing harmlessly and with barely a sound six feet in front of me. I covered my mouth to keep from squealing at the gory sight of the dead man and started after Ezio.

We spent the next hour killing guards and making our way to the top of the Castel Sant'Angelo. At one point we stopped at a window revealing a heated conversation between Cesarae Borgia and a petite blonde I didn't recognize. When their lips met, I saw Ezio shiver and recoil, and I glanced at him curiously. When the couple was out of earshot, Ezio beckoned me closer, wary of the guards still patrolling below us. His hot breath tickled my ear as he confided, "Cesarae and the blonde, Lucrezia, are siblings." Horrified, I leapt back, almost plummeting to the stony walkway beneath us.

After what seemed like forever, we finally made it into the sanctuary of the Castello. Caterina was being held in a cell beneath the building. Avoiding being spotted by guards, we descended down several flights of stairs, Ezio leading us, sticking to the shadows.

We turned the corner and froze on the spot. Lucrezia was walking, heels clicking in a rather annoying manner against the floor, towards the courtyard. Not wasting a moment, Ezio darted after her, tugging me along with him. Surprisingly Lucrezia didn't turn around once to see if she was being pursued.

We waited while she conversed and exchanged sloppy kisses with another man, "Filthy whore." I seethed, eyes narrowed on the two vile, pitiful excuses for human beings swapping saliva on the marble bench.

In the next moment, Lucrezia shooed the man and, once she was alone, Ezio and I emerged, catching her by surprise.

"_Salute_, Lucrezia." Ezio's silky voice and charming smile was enough to stop her in her tracks as she turned to make a hasty exit. For a moment, I thought she would jump him. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

Then, she screamed, her shrill voice like nails on a chalkboard, "GUARDS!" She wailed.

Armored men scurried into the open area, weapons clutched in their hands, ready to defend their mistress.

She smiled smugly and tried to back through the crowd of armed soldiers amidst the chaos of screaming men and swords clanking together. As Ezio battled off the men, shoving his blade through a vulnerable torso, neck or stomach, I snuck around the jumble of fighters and took off after her.

She didn't get far before I tackled her to the ground, shouting a string of profanities at me, to which I responded with a very solid smack to her cheek. Her head snapped away from the stinging blow and she looked at me with horror before glowering at me and settling for a pout. When I finally hoisted her up off her ass and shoved her towards Ezio, he had finished off the last of the guards.

He nodded, "Nicely done."

I grinned and gladly handed her over. Ezio grabbed her from behind, snaking his arms around her waist and lifted her up off the ground.

She stayed still until we were about halfway to Caterina's cell when she finally broke free and called for more guards.

Ezio cursed and I looked from the group of clamoring men bounding towards us to Lucrezia, fleeing in the opposite direction.

"You take care of them," I pointed at the guards before jerking my thumb over my shoulder, "I'll get her." He nodded his assent and withdrew his sword.

I looked behind me just in time to see the blonde dash up the stairs, gathering her skirts to keep from tripping. Since I was wearing a loose pair of trousers I was able to move more deftly, catching up to her in no time at all.

I grunted and launched myself at her, pouncing on her back and knocking her to the ground. Lucrezia groaned, the breath she'd gathered to scream for more guards when she'd heard feet pounding behind her knocked out of her lungs.

"Nice try, cagna. (_Bitch_.)" I yanked her to her feet and started shoving her back to where I knew Ezio would be waiting after disposing of the guards.

He was leaning against the wall, bodies littered among his feet, lying in sticky pools of blood. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and Ezio, annoyed with her earlier behavior, took Lucrezia from my grasp and started dragging her behind him.

She tripped up a few times and struggled to regain her footing. Ezio wouldn't relent and allow her to catch her balance, only stopping when we arrived at Caterina's cell.

The red head leaned against the bars of her cage, calling out a greeting, her tone dripping with sarcasm, "Hello, my dearest Lucrezia." A vicious smile spread across her lips.

The blonde frowned, "_Vai a farti fottere, troia._ (Go fuck yourself, whore.)" She spat angrily.

Caterina cackled, "Sorry, honey, not today."

Judging by their exchange, I didn't think they were too fond of one another.

Ezio thrust Lucrezia forward and, to my utter shock, Caterina dug her hand into the woman's corset, fumbling for something stuck between her breasts. She held up a key briefly before using it to unlock her cell.

Lucrezia was shoved into the empty space.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" The Borgia sibling shouted, attempting to escape again.

"Oh, chiudi il becco. (_Oh, shut the fuck up!)"_ The slender ginger placed her hand on the back of Lucrezia's skull and slammed her head up against the bars, knocking the woman unconscious. She closed the door and locked it, dropping the key down her own corset.

I don't know why I was so reluctant to meet her, Caterina was amusing.

I stifled a giggle as she turned and seemed to notice me for the first time. I was just about to introduce myself when she got this predatory gleam in her eye, like an animal protecting its territory. If she could, I swear she'd be growling at me. I kept my mouth shut as Ezio began to speak to her.

"Can you walk?" He looked at her leg and I remember Ezio and I catching a glimpse of Lucrezia whacking Caterina with an iron rod.

Caterina shook her head and Ezio gladly scooped her up in his arms. I stepped out of the way, suddenly feeling useless. I felt more like a burden at this point, not really much help besides catching Lucrezia a few times. I just felt like I was getting in the way of Ezio rescuing his damsel in distress.

We made our way back up the stairs and headed for the front doors. Several guards were still patrolling, unaware of their dead comrades lying in heaps deeper in the Castello.

Ezio set Caterina down, "Stay here."

Caterina scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Like I have a choice." She indicated her crippled leg and Ezio set out to get rid of the scouts.

Caterina looked up at me and I tried avoiding her gaze, afraid she'd start telling me she had some sort of claim on Ezio. Though why should I care? Ezio and I were simply friends. In fact, could we even be called friends? We'd met in the middle of an attack on Montigerroni and we hadn't really gotten to know each other like friends should. I was _still_ wondering what the hell he did for a living! The man was shrouded in mystery.

She cleared her throat, grabbing my attention, and I forced myself to look at her, "I'm sorry we got off to a bad start," She giggled, extending her hand, "I don't like sharing my toys." I shook her hand warily and shrugged my shoulders.

"You don't have anything to worry about, I don't feel that way towards him and I doubt he does. In fact, I know he doesn't."

She cocked her head and pursed her lips, "And what makes you think that way?"

I sighed, "Well, he kind of rescued me from death after Cesarae attacked Montigerroni and I just sort of followed him. My father died that day and I felt like I had to escape all the memories. I could hear his voice and see his smile looming behind my closed eyelids. I still do." I looked at my feet and tried blinking away the tears that had welled up, "But I fig-" My voice became shaky and I cleared my throat several times before continuing, "I figured that I could just try and forget about him, go along with Ezio, you know?" I looked at her to see her nodding, understanding evident on her features, "It'll be a long while before I can forget."

Ezio came back just then and picked up Caterina, "The way is clear." He turned and started forward. I wiped my eyes quickly with the sleeve of my shirt before following after him.

After a moment of silence, I saw Caterina glance up at Ezio, "Why save me? With Flori ripped from my grasp, I am useless to you." She inquired.

I couldn't see his reaction because I was walking behind them, but I imagined a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth beneath the cowl of his hood.

"You have a family." He responded simply.

"It is not yours to worry about." She replied softly, "That night, at the Villa, I had to ensure our allegiance to protect Flori. Understand?" I had no idea if it was for sure, but judging by the way her face flushed at the mention of their evening at the Villa, I'd say they spent some time romping together between the sheets.

Ezio chuckled and I saw his head bob once, "_È la politica._ (Politics.) I get it. You don't have to explain." He paused and suddenly realized something, "Did... Did he touch you? Cesarae..."

She shook her head and I saw his shoulders slump in relief as he heaved a sigh, "My name must mean at least a little to them." She stared up at his chiseled, scruffy features, "I was left... untouched."

We came level with an open grate in the floor, where a bundle of hay could be seen on the floor below. As Ezio walked to the edge, Caterina eyed him warily, "Ezio? Don't you dare!"

He gave an evil smile before dropping her through the hole. She squealed as she landed in the pile and Ezio followed. I took a deep breath and plunged into the pointy stack.

A guard approached and, once he turned his back on them, Ezio sprang out, jabbed the man with the blade extended from his wrist, and pulled him back into the hay.

Ezio wandered out and opened the front gates. Then he and Caterina jumped on a pair of horses, galloping away, leaving me to search for my limping mare. She nickered when she spotted me and I hurried to get myself settled before slapping the reigns and setting off after the pair.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezio left as soon as we got back. I didn't mind, of course, because I had no claim over him. I had no right to be envious. I knew he had left to go fool around with Caterina Sforza, and I tried to force the image of a very naked and sweaty Caterina sitting atride an equally perspiring, muscular Ezio. I shook the ill-tempered thoughts from my mind and tried to get some rest, to no avail.

The next thing I remember hearing, after I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling for who knows how long, was the pounding of footsteps just outside my door, in the hallway. We were still staying at Bartolommeo's so I made sure to be quiet as I peeked out the door. Ezio saw me just as he got to the top of the staircase.

I tried to pretend I hadn't seen him and glanced in the opposite direction. Feigning a yawn, for fear he'd ask me to come with him on another errand, I closed the door behind me and practically leapt into my bed. Of course, he saw through that and opened my door, the hinges squeaking loudly in protest. I groaned and got out of bed, "At least have the decency to be quiet, for their sake." I jerked my thumb in the direction of Bartolommeo and Pantasilea's bedroom.

Ezio gave me one of his famous half smirks and shrugged, "Please, they're doing anything _but_ sleeping in there."

Realization dawned and my face flushed. Trying to hide my flaming cheeks, I bent over and pretended to lace up my boot, "Well, what is it you want?"

He leaned casually against the door frame, acting like he had all the time and energy in the world, "We have some things to do today."

I grabbed my sword, sheathed it, and rolled my eyes, "Oh, really? _We_ do?"

He nodded and turned to leave, "Yes, yes, we. You're the one who decided to invite yourself along, now you're stuck with me."

For some reason his words made my heart leap. My pulse raced and I placed a hand against my chest to try and calm myself.

I took a deep breath to compose myself. I couldn't turn out to be one of those women who, after a night with Ezio, woke up alone, as if he'd never been there to begin with.

I hurried after him and we started towards the local brothel, feet resounding loudly against the street, making me feel like we we were the only two out and about. I glanced questioningly at him, "We need to hunt down a corrupt doctor and the courtesans can show us the way."

* * *

There were several women dressed in frilly, extravagant dresses, their breasts nearly spilling out of their corsets, waiting for us. They quickly pointed us in the right direction, giggling and winking at a preoccupied Ezio. He put a hand on my shoulder and pointed a finger at the dirty ground beneath our feet, "Wait here while I take care of this."

I frowned but obliged, choosing to stand away from the group of girls.

One of them, a perky blonde, came over and nudged me with her bare shoulder, "How do you do it?"

I quirked a brow, curious as to what she was getting at, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, "I've never known anyone to hang around a man like Ezio and not get attached. I couldn't do it. Women are always fawning over him, showering him with affection."

I forwned and looked away. I'd only just met him, I couldn't harbor feelings for him at this point. I barely know anything about him. I don't know what he does, what the symbol on his belt means, why his 'errands' consist of going on a murderous rampage. I know nothing about him, I realized.

She poked me, "You alright?"

I didn't get the chance to reply. A scream was being torn from the throat of a woman. I looked over at the group of girls and noticed a brunette being dragged away by a group of armed guards. The blonde beside me screamed. She turned to me, pulled on my arm and pointed at her friend, as if asking for my help.

I froze.

I'd never been in a situation such as this, but my gut instinct told me to act, to do something.

Another man came out of the shadows, ran his tonge along his jagged, yellow teeth and lunged for the blonde next to me. I shoved her to the ground and balled my hand into a fist, driving it home, into his jaw. I heard a solid _crack_ and watched him crumple to the ground. As I bolted for the alleyway the group of men went, hearing the woman on the ground shouting her thanks behind me.

They had taken the most remote route possible to prevent anyone from seeing their sinister deed.

I caught up with them shortly and, since I was so inexperienced in the art of stealth, I jumped on the nearest man, knocking him over. The others, momentarily stunned, dropped the unconscious woman at their feet and turned just as I'd driven the point of my sword into their comrade.

Before I could process what had happened, the remaining men jumped me and tied my hands up, preventing me from further assulting them. They dragged us along the filthy cobblestone, clothes snagging on broken bottles and debris, until we reached a boat. I kept my mouth shut, knowing that kicking and screaming wouldn't help my situation. They'd just knock me out as well.

They tossed us carelessly on board.

There were about fifteen men on deck and they gathered together, no doubt to discuss a way to dispose of us.

They took no care in whispering, practically shouting at one another, "Aye, I say we dump the other one! All we need is the money for the whore."

The guard next to him nodded in assent, "I agree!"

A broad shouldered, taller man, obviously the leader of the bunch, shook his head, "We can get double the money for 'em from the Assassin."

The last word caught my attention. _Assassin? _

One of them suddenly looked up and warned his brothers, "Here he comes!"

I looked towards town and noticed a hooded man approaching.

"Ezio." It came out as a breathy whisper and I felt as thought I had an inkling of what would happen next, like a premonition.

He was going to die.

Ezio pulled back his hood and nodded, "Evening, gentlemen." He pulled out a sack of coins and tossed it from one hand to the other. The clinking of the coins rattled in my head, as if it were an indication of something.

I had no idea why, but I knew something bad was about to happen.

He tossed the bag to the ground and tried stepping onto the boat, but the nearest guard held up a hand to stop him, "How much is in the bag?"

Ezio chuckled, "Twenty-five hundred, as promised."

The guard shook his head, "We need more to account for the extra."

Someone had inadvertently stepped in front of me, obscuring me from view.

Ezio looked around and his eyes were drawn to the back of the boat, when the man standing in front of me stepped out of the way.

He noticed my haphazard state; hair askew, cheek spattered with blood, and my blouse was torn up, missing one sleeve entirely from the brawl with the man I caught unaware.

He surged forward, picked up the bag of coins and tossed it into the harbor. The men tried scrambling for it, but the silk slipped between their fingers. Ezio withdrew his sword and started stabbing men with it, mouth set in a determined line.

As he finished off one of the men, he didn't notice the captain balanced atop a crate behind him to get a better vantage point, an arrow knocked and drawn, ready to be fired.

"Ezio!" My shout didn't seem to penetrate his concentration.

I struggled to get to my feet and everything seemed to be in slow motion, drawn out and exaggerated. I ran for Ezio, squeezed my eyes shut, and launched myself at him, hoping I made it in time. I felt the force of my shoulder slamming into Ezio, and then a sharp, stinging pain.

Ezio looked up and noticed the archer. He jumped to his feet and reached into his belt to grab a throwing knife. He drew his arm back to its full extent, aimed, and chucked the knife at the guard posing the threat. The man grunted, glanced down at the knife protruding crudely from his chest, and fell over dead.

The stinging pain in my leg intensified when I tried to get up and I glanced down. There was a huge gash in my leg from where the arrow had glanced off me.

Ezio kneeled beside me, placed his thickly muscled arms beneath me, and hefted me up as if I were no heavier than a feather.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and lay my head against his chest, "You don't have to carry me, I can walk."

His chest rumbled with laughter, "I have to thank you for saving me somehow."

I shrugged, "It was nothing. I just..." I paused, debating on whether I should tell him. Coming to a conclusion, I finished, "I just sorta knew."

"Well, thank you for knowing."

I smiled, but it quickly faded when I remembered something, "Ezio?"

"Hm?" He seemed to be looking for something. A doctor, I presumed.

"The men back there... They called you an Assassin."

He froze.

"It makes sense, now. Why you're always killing people, I mean."

He sighed and moved to set me down on a nearby bench.

"I want to tell you a story," He sat down next to me and drew his hood up, "A story of two sides, both striving for the same thing but in different ways."

Ezio wove the tale of the Templars and Assassins. Both sides fought for peace, but the Templars fought in the wrong way, depriving people of free will and slaughtering anyone who dared stand in their way.

When he finished, I blinked. I was seeing him in a whole new light. Instead of the playful, arrogant Ezio I had come to know, I saw the murderous Assassin. Killing and fighting for peace and vengeance.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your family." I felt as though I could see the heavy weight he carried on his back, one from loss, betrayl, and hurt. A weight I knew would only intensify with time.

He nodded, "So, now you know everything." He stood, "I didn't mean to keep it a secret. I thought that if you didn't know, it would keep you safe." He helped me stand, "Apparently I was wrong."

"If there's one thing I know, it's that secrets can destroy people."

He glanced at me inquisitively. I made the decision to bare myself, just as he had done so. Let him know everything, even my darkest secret, "My mother fooled around a lot. I'd always catch her coming in late at night, drunk. Soon I became old enough to recognize when she'd been with another man. I always got a strong dose of the sickly smell of semen and sweat on her when she fell asleep in my bed."

Ezio stopped me, "Why in your bed?"

I shrugged, "She didn't want father to know. Of course, I figured he'd always known. The light in his eyes started diminishing, he wasn't as joyful anymore. He never kissed her on the cheek or even hugged her in my presence. That's about when the fights started. The screaming matches, the fist fights. I heard it all." Those memories started resurfacing. The ones I'd buried in the recesses of my mind a long time ago, "Soon mom's bump became all to evident. She was pregnant again, and I knew father hadn't touched her since she started sleeping around."

Ezio was quiet as I spun my tale of woe, his features sullen and reserved, "When she started getting bigger, she came around less and less. Father and I were actually quite happy without her. That is, until the night she brought home the other man she was with. He stormed in, looking for her. Father and this strange, boorish man got into it. Mom came out of hiding and you'd figure she'd defend her husband and the father of her first born, but not mom. She ran straight for the other man and started tending to him like _he_ was the one who got injured and not dad, who lay writhing in pain on the floor.

Instead of responding with his own affection, he pulled back his hand and slapped her across the face. They left together that night, and never came back." I sighed, "I still don't even know if she's alive."

Ezio seemed to be thinking, searching for something to say. FInally, he spoke, his voice tender and full of emotion, "_Mi dispiace tanto, mio caro._ (I'm so very sorry, my dear)"

I shrugged, "It's alright." I felt as though a little of the weight I carried had been lifted, not a lot, but at least it was something. I'd never told anyone that story, and I planned to keep it locked away again.

I heard a faint sobbing. Ezio looked at me and, at the same time, we said, "Did you hear that?"

He helped me to the docks, where we spotted the source of the noise. A little boy sat on the edge of the walkway, face covered. Ezio appeared to be a little hesitant and awkward. I patted his shoulder and walked over to the boy, sitting down next to him.

He glanced up at me and I put my arm around his shoulder, "_Qual è il problema?_ (What's the matter)"

"The men took my mother." Tears streaked dow his dirty face.

I rubbed my hand in soothing circles on his back, "Where'd they take her?"

The boy pointed to where he'd last seen his mother. Ezio spoke up behind me, "Do you have somewhere to stay?"

The boy nodded, "Si, my Uncle's."

Ezio flung his hand, "Go, then." He looked to me, "Looks like we have a man to track down."

The nobleman wasn't hard to find. Ezio turned to me when we were about ten feet away, "Can you distract him?" He spoke in a hushed tone, loud enough for only me to hear.

I smirked, "It's what women are good at."

I manuvered through the crowd, pushing people aside gently. When I was close enough, I grabbed my coin purse from my pocket and wandered in front of the nobleman, pretending to count my coins. I pulled out a handful and fumbled with them, dropping several of the gold pieces, "Oh, shoot." I looked to our person of interest and smiled sweetly, "Would you mind?"

He grinned, flashing a flirtatious smile, and bent over to grab them for me, "Not at all."

When he had them all secured in his palm, he looked me over, "I don't mind helping a beautiful woman, such as yourself."

When I grabbed the coins from his hand, I made sure my hand lingered a little, as if I were interested in getting to know him.

He took the hint and moved closer, "You know, we could-" He got not further. He was cut off by the blade in his back. Blood spilled from his mouth and his eyes glazed over, his lifeless body falling at my feet.

Ezio took my hand and led me away from the scene of the crime. Just in time, too. I heard the guards behind us shouting for the perpetrator to step forward.

Ezio and I bounded away, laughing, hand-in-hand. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sarafinja; Thank you so much! I'm glad there are others out there who enjoy my work, other than my friends. It feels good to hear such encouraging words, since I don't have much confidence in my talent. _**

**_CHM13; I'm glad you enjoy it! (:_**

**_I had no idea I'd get this chapter done so soon. I kept putting it off because I didn't feel the inspiration, until I logged on and read your wonderful reviews. You inspired me to get it done tonight. Thank you both!_**

* * *

Ezio turned at the sound of a faint whistle. It was so light, I had to strain to her it when he pointed it out. He spotted a familiar, bearded face standing in the shadows of the alley way across from us. Ezio darted through the crowd, and I struggled to keep pace. The man sat down on a bench, urging Ezio to sit next to him.

"Long time no see, my friend." Ezio greeted, a smile gracing his scarred lips.

The man responded with equal emotion, "To you, as well. I'm glad you've stayed safe." The blue-eyed stranger looked up at me, standing off to the side, shuffling my feet awkwardly.

He smiled and held out his hand, "And who might this be?" When I placed my hand in his, his lips brushed softly against my knuckles.

Ezio didn't bother glancing in my direction, "It's just Blanca." He waved it off, as if I were nothing important.

I scoffed, slightly offended, and punched him in the arm, "So rude."

Ezio chuckled and, finally, turned those gold eyes on me, "I'm only kidding." He gave me his famous smirk and held me in that smoldering gaze of his. I turned away, back to the stranger who had started to introduce himself.

"Call me Leonardo, pleasure to meet you." He grinned.

I gave him my brightest smile and winked, "The pleasure's all mine, _signore._"

It was Ezio's turn to swat me in the arm, to which I responded with a blank expression, "What?" I questioned, my face a mask of innocence.

He rolled his eyes and got down to business, "So, Leonardo, what is it you have for me today?"

Leonardo's face lit up and he moved to retrieve a bag that I just noticed was sitting beside the marble bench, "I have something for you."

He pulled out a metal bracer, and handed it off to Ezio, who took it and fastened it to his arm. With a flick of his wrist, two blades extended in response, the silver gleaming in the pale moonlight. The sharp point reminded me of the arrowhead that had pierced my calf several days ago and the wound stung briefly in remembrance. Ezio had taken me to the nearest doctor after we'd talked to the little boy on the docks that night. I touched the wound gently, which was wrapped in several layers of gauze and was beginning to scab over. It would be a nasty scar.

I was snapped out of my walk down memory lane when Ezio exclaimed excitedly, "Beautiful!" He patted Leonardo on the back heartily, who stumbled slightly with the force. Regaining his balance Leonardo nodded his head, a smile lighting up his face.

"I'm immensly glad you like it. It took some time to modify the origional bracer, but with some tweaks here and there, I finally finished it." Leonardo grabbed his satchel and heaved it over his shoulder.

Ezio, finished fiddling with his new toy, reached into his robes to grab some coins to pay for the new weapon, "Leaving so soon?" He handed several Florins to Leonardo, who took them graciously and slipped them into his pocket.

He nodded and stroked his beard as he talked, "_Si_, I must be off. I had constructed a machine. A gun." Leonardo's face became distraught, "Sadly, someone has taken both the machine and the blueprints. I must go after the culprit."

Ezio pursed his lips and placed a hand on Leonardo's shoulder, "Nonsense, Blanca and I will go after them for you."

Leonardo looked gratefully at both Ezio and I, "You would? Oh, thank you so much."

Ezio responded with a lazy smirk, "What are friends for?"

* * *

We made our way back home after our encounter with the artisan. We trapsed up the stairs, trying to stay quiet, but we were too keyed up, excited for our big day tomorrow. We took turns shushing one another and erupting in a fit of giggles. We assumed Bartolommeo and his wife were asleep, but we doubted it, what with their recent late-night moans and screams of ecstasy.

Ezio stopped at my door and I swung it open, revealing a very unkempt room with dirty clothes scattered about. I stepped inside and turned to face him, "Good night." I was just about to close the door when he cleared his throat.

Catching my attention, I looked at him expectantly, "I won't be sleeping tonight, I plan on attending the local brothel to check on my sister, Claudia."

I tilted my head. The name sounded oddly familiar. A distant memory of a curly-haired Italian with the resemblance Ezio came into view, heaving a sigh of relief at the sight of her brother alive, "Ah, I remember her." Then the word _brothel_ seemed to penetrate my mind and I was suddenly ablaze with fury. No doubt he was going to see more than just his sister. The image of a flock of Courtesans fawning over Ezio popped into my head, a bunch of women giggling and rubbing themselves all over him. I pursed my lips angrily and said through gritted teeth, "Have fun."

Before Ezio could reply, I slammed the door in his face and stomped to bed. He emitted a surprised chuckle, "Good night, then."

I was awoken by a violent shaking of my arm. I opened my eyes to see a fully dressed Ezio standing over me, repeating my name in an attempt to wake me, "Blanca?"

I groaned and rolled over, "Five more minutes." I mumbled groggily into my pillow.

I heard his retreating foot steps and sighed in triumph. I could finally sleep.

I was wrong.

Not even five minutes later, I heard Ezio coming back up the stairs. He proceeded to dump a bucket full of freezing water on me. I squealed and jumped out of bed. Ezio was doubled over, gasping for air, laughing like a hyena.

I glared at him, "Think you're funny, tough guy?" I drew my sword and began chasing him around the house, screaming wildly and shouting profanities.

I chased him all the way outside before he stopped me, grabbed the hilt of my sword and looked at me with a straight face. All traces of humor were gone and I knew we were back in business, "There's a Borgia squad coming by shortly. We're going to tail them to their hideout."

He let go of meand mounted his steed, ushering for me to do the same. I sheathed my sword and climbed atop my own horse.

Ezio led us to the location where the guards would be strolling by and we ditched our horses, opting to hide out in a hay cart.

I heard the familiar clanking of armor and watched, through a hole in the side of the cart, about twelve sets of feet stride past our hiding spot.

When they rounded the corner, Ezio and I leaped into action, following close behind.

Ezio took to the rooftops, staying well out of sight.

I chose to stay on the ground, hiding amongst a group of people or behind buildings when they felt the need to ensure they weren't being pursued.

They led us to a well-guarded fortress. Ezio pointed to a building just outside the Borgia base, "We're going to climb that and leap across the beam to gain access."

I saw the wooden post jutting out from the side of the building and nodded, "Alright." I just hoped I could keep up.

After we'd climbed the building Ezio had gestured to, we hopped onto the closest rooftop. From there, we moved from building to buidling, until we were close to the blueprints. Ezio pointed at the papers, which were being kept in an unguarded tent, "There they are." No sooner had he said the words, a guard waltzed out of nowhere and walked up to the tent, analyzing the papers scattered on the wooden table.

"_Merda_." Ezio whispered fiercly, pulling us out of sight. He pushed me to the ground, telling me to stay put, and I watched him as he glanced around the corner. Satisfied that he hadn't been spotted, he tiptoed behind the unsuspecting man and when he was close enough to breathe down his neck, Ezio flexed his wrist, the double blades responding instantly. The man had begun to turn when Ezio jammed the blades between his shoulder blades.

The man exhaled, blood gurgling out of the corners of his mouth and oozing in thick, red trails down his chin and dripping onto the earth.

Ezio flung the Borgia troop into a hay stack and whistled to me. I rushed over, adrenaline kicking in, fearing we'd be caught any moment. Ezio grabbed the blueprints and ripped them into tiny, irrepairable pieces, tossing them to the ground.

He had me wait nearby while he climbed over to the other side and triggered the explosives next to the gun the Borgia had already built.

Amost a whole minute had gone by and I didn't see him emerge safely. I was just about to go in after him when he rushed at me, grabbing me by the hand and climbing on a horse, dragging me with him.

He slapped the reins against the mare's neck and she whinnied before bounding after a moving cart, "What are we doing?" I shouted above the wind to be heard.

Ezio stared straight ahead as he responded, "There's a gun mounted on that cart."

I nodded my understanding, although he couldn't see me.

We were inches away from the cart when Ezio jumped off the horse, leaving me to follow, flailing in mid air before I landed right on top of the machinegun.

Ezio quickly disposed of the Borgia leading the cart and shouted at me to take the reins. I obliged as he moved to handle the gun, shooting at any Borgia man who got within firing distance.

* * *

We made it home safely and we stumbled in together, exhausted and ready to collapse.

I didn't care that Ezio went off to the brothel again, I didn't care that he came home around midnight with a woman in tow, I was too tired, but you're damn right I cared when I started hearing moaning and shouts from his room at about three.

"Oh, Ezio! Oh, Ezio!" The courtesan yelled his name repeatedly, and even wrapping a pillow around my head didn't muffle the sound of their lovemaking. Finally, I worked up the nerve to stomp over there and bang my fist against his door. I heard him telling her to be quiet and the house fell into silence. I waited a moment to see if he'd answer before I barged right in, shaking my fist angrily, "Quiet down, goddamnit! So fucking loud!"

The blonde, the same one I talked to right before her friend was kidnapped a few days ago, might I add, covered her bare chest with a blanket, squealing in embarassment. Ezio hid beneath the covers as well, his face betraying nothing except annoyance, "Get out, we're busy!"

I ground my teeth together, partly in aggravation, but mostly because I was trying to hold back the tears that sprang to my eyes. I marched out of the room, leaving the door wide open, grabbed the vase on my bedside table and walked back the way I'd come. I pulled my arm back and, before launching the glass container across the room, shouted, "Inconsiderate asshole!" The vase sailed across the room, shattering on the wall just centimeters above his head, the remaining shards landing harmlessly in his hair.

He could be a real dick when he wanted to be, I thought to myself as I angrily made my way back to my bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Ezio didn't wake me the next morning. I assumed he'd either gone on another mission all by his lonesome because of our little escapade last night, leaving me alone to calm myself so there was no tension between us, or there wasn't anything that needed to be tended to. Either way, I was glad for the extra three hours of sleep I got. When I woke, stretched, and hopped out of bed I felt refreshed and energized. More than I'd been in a long while. I hadn't felt this happy since before father died.

My smile faltered and the feeling of abandonment and depression engulfed me, threatening to swallow me whole, send me into a downward spiral. I felt more alone than I had the day I found father murdered in the middle of the street when the Borgia attacked.

Suddenly the house seemed empty, despite the fact that Bartolommeo and his wife were sleeping soundlessly in the room next to me. I felt hollow inside, like someone had carved a hole in my chest and ripped my heart out. Why had it taken this long for me to take in father's death? I should have been done grieving several days ago.

I shook my head, still pondering my sudden, dramatic mood change as I descended the stairs and wandered into the kitchen, "I wonder what's come over me." I muttered as I took a huge swallow of the water I'd poured for myself.

As soon as I voiced my thouht, Ezio came striding in, sweat beading on his forehead and trailing down his temples, "Ah, there you are. I was wondering when you'd get up." He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl to munch on. I was slightly peeved that he acted as though I hadn't thrown a vase at his head the other night, but set my anger aside for another time.

"Hey Ezio," I inquired, setting my glass down, "how long did it take for you to get over the death of your father and brothers?"

He gave me one of his are-you-serious eyebrow tilts and swallowed the bite of apple he'd been chewing, "It took quite a while. After I got over my fit of rage and stopped thirsting for revenge, I was able to think more clearly. Killing those responsible wouldn't bring them back, although it did feel quite satisfying." He tossed his fruit in the trash, "Once I'd come to terms with that, I felt better." He started for the door, stopped, then turned back to face me, "Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Oh, I dunno. Just wondering, is all."

He stepped toward me, hands on hips, and looked down at me, "Okay, what's the real reason?"

I sighed, "This morning I felt much better, and then, all of a sudden, I didn't feel so fine." I peered up at him through thick lashes, "I felt alone, and for some reason I was starting to feel sad about dad's death all over again." I looked away, embarassed to appear so weak, "Shouldn't I be over it by now?"

He forced me to look at him, grabbing my chin with his forefinger and thumb, "Blanca," He spoke softly, and his solemn expression told me he was being sincere, "It's only been a little over a week. It'll take time to get over such a tragedy as loosing a loved one. Sometimes you may feel a little better, then you'll hit a wall and feel like nothing is ever going to get better. You'll fall down, but you just have to remember to get back up each time." He looked like he wanted to hug me, but instead gave me a firm pat on the back. Not very comforting, but I could tell Ezio was trying, and for that, I was grateful.

I pulled away and nodded, giving him a small smile, "Thank you, Ezio." He pulled his hood over his head and walked out the door.

Nearly two weeks ago, my father was alive and my life was normal. Now I was running rampant with an Assassin and, as far as I was concerned, I was an orphan. My life had taken a drastic turn, but I wasn't yet sure if it was for the better or for the worse.

* * *

Claudia gave me a skeptical look, taking in my appearance. The gaping hole in my shirt, and my hair, matted and sticking to my sweaty face.

I blushed, giving her a sheepish grin as I attempted to comb through my wild mass of ebony tresses with my fingers, to no avail, "Sorry, I had to get out of the house. Ezio's gone somewhere and Bartolommeo and his wife are out and about."

She folded her arms across her chest, "And so you chose the brothel?" She quirked a brow.

I shrugged, "Well, yes. I knew you managed one, so I figured I'd stop by."

She rolled her eyes and saw right through my charade, "Okay, why is it you're really here?"

My shoulders slumped and I leaned back against the wall I was standing by, "Damn, are all you Auditores this good at seeing through my bullshit?"

She chuckled and patted me on the shoulder, "It runs in the family. Now, what is it you're running from?"

I peeked behind me, looking at the door to be sure nobody burst through it, "I kinda pissed off a guard, and he chased me here."

She stepped back, mouth agape, and blinked at me. When she came to her senses, she pinched the bridge of her nose, "If this were Ezio, I wouldn't be surprised, but you're another matter. I barely even know you." She glowered at me, and I backed away, bumping into the wall. Just as soon as it had manifested, her annoyance evaporated, "Ah, well, it can't be helped." She ushered me into her office, shouting at one of the girls to manage things while she talked with me, and pushed me into the seat opposite her.

I relayed the scene to her, describing my innocent stroll through town, "I had been browsing fruits and I picked one up, intending to put it right back when a guard called me out, claiming I was attempting to steal it. At first, I tried playing nice, telling him I was going to put it right back, but then he got all cocky and started threatening me, telling me I was a 'no good, rotten thief'. So, I did what my mind was telling me to do." I smiled at the memory, "I threw the fruit right in his smug face, and then he chased me all the way here."

Claudia stifled a giggle and got up. She moved to the front of her desk and was suddenly serious, "Next time, just walk away, I can't always be here to hide you." She reprimanded me, looking every bit like a scornful mother should; arms folded across her chest and a scowl on her face. I smiled and got up, pulling her in for a tight hug, "Thank you." I whispered.

She hesitated, arms laying limp at her sides. Then she gave in and returned my gesture, slender limbs wrapping around my neck. At a knock on her door Claudia pulled away and went to answer it.

The woman on the other side was the last person I ever expected to see. Claudia recognized her as the newest member of her business and she stepped aside to allow the courtesan entrance, "Blanca, this is Adalina."

Adalina's purple bodice looked like it was suffocating her, her breasts practically flopping out of their corset. She looked emaciated, her waist was no bigger than both my wrists put together. Besdies the fact that she was bone-thin, had more wrinkles lining her face, and her dark curls had been cropped short, she looked like my mother. My suspicions were confirmed when she stepped closer and peered at me through slitted eyes, the same hue as my own, "Blanca?"

I took a step back, gripping the edge of Claudia's desk to keep myself upright, "I thought you were dead." It was all I was able to manage through my confusion.

She only chuckled and clicked her tongue, "Is that what your father has been telling you?" She grinned menacingly, "How is he, by the way?"

I didn't hesitate,"Dead."

I thought I saw surprise and regret flit across her face, but they were gone in a flash, making me doubt that I even saw them, "Ah, that's too bad."

She stalked forward, hands on hips, though she didn't get very far before Claudia decided enough was enough. She grabbed my mother's arm, yanking her backwards none too gently. She smiled sweetly, "Be a dear and go check up on the customers. Make sure everything is to their liking."

Adalina reluctantly agreed and hustled out the door. I fell back on Claudia's desk and heaved a sigh, "Thanks." I mumled, eyes cast down.

Claudia stayed at a distance, "Who was she to you?" I looked up. She looked as though she wanted to comfort me. I didn't doubt my distress was obvious in my expression. I felt extremely light-headed.

"She's my mother. She's been gone so long I assumed she was dead..." Claudia finally stepped forward and wrapped me in her arms, giving me a tight, reassuring squeeze.

"You look petrified." She whispered, emitting a small giggle.

"That's an understatement." I replied, feeling slightly better.

I wasn't actually scared _of_ her, I was more scared of who she had become. I didn't know this flouncy woman. She's been different ever since she started seeing that other man back when dad was alive. I didn't like her then, and I certainly don't like her now.

Claudia had to get back to managing her business so I bade her goodnight and headed home. I didn't get very far before I had a vague feeling someone was following me, but when I turned on my heel to catch my pursuer, there was nobody in sight. I tried brushing the feeling off, but I still felt like someone was watching me. I hadn't realized how dark it had gotten, the pale, swollen moon my only source of light.

While I was busy admiring the empty night sky, wondering why the stars had yet to appear, I ran into something, knocking me off my feet. When I looked up, I saw a familiar silhouette, curly tresses swaying in the wind, "Aw, did the poor little baby fall down?"

I gritted my teeth and stood, "Mother, when was the last time you ate? Or do you prefer looking like the living dead?"

She scoffed, putting her hands on her hips, "The way I look is fine. Anyways, to get down to business." A wicked grin spread across her crimson-painted lips.

"Business?" I took a step back, bracing myself in case she decided to jump me, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Getting rid of you, of course." She held out a hand to examine her nails casually, as if talking about killing her daughter didn't phase her.

"Why? Have you gone batshit crazy? What makes you think you have to kill me?" I put my hand on the hilt of my sword, catching her eye.

"Now, now. No need to grab your pointy weapon." She stepped forward and, before I could react, ripped my blade out of my grasp, tossing it aside, out of reach, "Why, you ask?" Her hand shot out, grabbing my wrist, and she pulled me closer. I caught a huge whiff of the perfume she bathed herself in, wrinkling my nose in disgust, "You're the reason _he _left me."

"Who?" I struggled to pull myself free, to get away from her. She was nuts, "You mean the man you cheated on dad with?"

She seemed to hiss, blowing out an excessive amount of air through clenched teeth, "Yes, him. As soon as he found out you were my kid, he split, leaving me with nothing." She tightened her grip, fingernails cutting into my skin, "So I've had to make ends meet."

"You mean you've been sleeping around for money?" I shrugged, "Well, it is what you're good at." She raised her hand, and swung at me, her open palm smacking me across the face, leaving a red mark on my cheek and a stinging sensation.

"You shut your mouth, young lady." She lifted up her skirts, grabbing a blade she had concealed in her undergarments. I looked away quickly, choosing to spare myself of the nightmares it would cause, "It's time I shut you up for good." She raised the knife to my throat, pressing the sharp edge into my skin. I could feel the tiny beads of blood as they trickled down my chest. I took a shallow breath, afraid that anything bigger would cause the blade to cut even deeper and then I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the worst. I gathered all of my courage and strength, balled my free hand up into a fist and threw it at her blindly. I felt my knuckles connect with her jaw, sending her sprawling backwards. She squealed, dropping her knife and pinwheeling her arms in a futile attempt to keep her balance. I dropped to the ground, hurriedly searching for the weapon before she regained her senses. My fingers wrapped around the hilt of her blade right as she got back up.

I saw her lunge at me, so I took a defensive posture, bent forward, knife held at the ready. As soon as she was close enough, I shoved the knife forward. The blade sunk into the soft flesh of her stomach. Blood started to soak through the thin fabric of her corset, staining her dress. She gasped for air, realizing what I'd just done, "You... bitch." She managed to choke out before she took her last breath, falling in a heap at my feet.

My hands were trembling as I bent down to make sure she was really dead. My eyes started to sting and I felt the tears welling up. Blinking them back, I knelt even closer, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Sure, she was insane, but she was still my mother.

I didn't have the time, or energy for that matter, for a proper burial. Instead, I picked up her lifeless body, slung her over my shoulder, and trudged to the docks, the same place where Ezio and I saw the weeping boy. I took a deep breath and tossed her over, into the water. Her body sort of floated, her skirts billowing around her, and then the water sucked her under. When I could no longer make out the outline of her, I made my way back home, choosing to cut through the back alleyways.

When I started the uphill climb to Bartolommeo's, I stopped, suddenly realizing what had just happened. What had my life become? In such a short time I had lost everything, my real home, my parents, my life. Now I was running around with a man I had met only recently, murdering people. I wasn't the same Blanca anymore.

As I collected my thoughts, I heard the clopping of horse's hooves nearby. I turned, finding Ezio striding up, horse in tow. He raised a brow questioningly, "Blanca? What are you doing on the ground like that?"

I opened my mouth, intending to give him a sarcastic reply, but I didn't have the strength to mess with him at the moment. I waved a hand, indicating for him to leave me be. Instead of putting the horse in its stable and being on his merry way, he dropped the reigns and hurried over to me, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I looked up into a concerned face, chestnut eyes searching for any visible injuries, "What do you care?" I grumbled, pushing him away and hoisting myself up, "Just leave me alone."

He persisted, following me into the house and up the stairs, "I'm serious. Are you alright? I didn't rescue you just to have you die on me." He was right behind me, nearly pressed up against me. When I got to my bedroom door, and he was still right at my heels, I turned, pushed him away, and then continued into my room, shutting the door behind me.

Confused, Ezio started pounding on my door, "Blanca? C'mon, this isn't funny. Just tell me what's wrong."

I snapped, yanking the door back open, "Fine! You want to know what's wrong?" I seethed, gritting my teeth against the tears that sprang to my eyes.

He nodded, "Yes, I do."

"I killed my mother, my dad's dead, and its that time of the month!" I screamed at him. If I were being rational, I wouldn't have yelled, knowing Bartolommeo and his wife were asleep. But I had had enough. Everything was falling apart, "I just..." My voice trembled, betraying the fragility I felt, "I have nothing left." I looked away, hastily rubbing my sleeve against my face to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him silently, "Blanca, I know you've had it rough the past few weeks, but if you bottle it up inside, you'll end up frustrated, like you are now." He reached out and wiped away another tear that had escaped with the pad of his thumb, making me shiver, "I know you feel weird, having everything happen so fast like it has, but I want you to feel comfortable enough to confide in me." He smiled softly, "I'm here for you."

I didn't smile, I didn't feel any better about having my whole life messed up, but I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist and whispered, "Thank you." I still felt like a total wreck, but it was nice to know that Ezio would be there for me. I finally felt like I could call him a friend. It was nice.


	7. Chapter 7

Ezio and I watched from the rooftops as the banker made his way through the crowds, a group of Borgia guards escorting him. When the guards came across a thief, they stopped to apprehend him, leaving Ezio and I to pass some time. We had learned of a shipment coming in, and we were trailing them to discover the location.

"I've been meaning to ask you about your mother..."

I glanced at him, one brow raised questioningly, "Go on."

He seemed nervous, fidgeting with his belt buckle, the Assassin's insignia seeming to be off center to him. When he was finished adjusting, he spoke, "I didn't say anything last night because your emotional state was precarious, and I was more focused on consoling you, but _why_ is it you killed your mother?"

I sighed, "Remember when I told you about my mother cheating?" He nodded, "Well, according to her, I was the reason her boyfriend left, so she tried to kill me." I leaned my head back slightly, exposing my throat to show him where she'd tried to cut my head off, "I punched her, then stabbed her when she came at me." I crossed my arms over my chest, "I probably should have just wounded her and run away, but I don't see why you're so concerned. Sure, I acted on impulse, but she was _trying to kill me._" I emphasized to get my point across.

"Why, exactly, did she feel you were responsible?"

I sighed, letting my arms drop, "She said that when he had found out about me, he left."

"Just like that? Because she had a kid?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

I shrugged, "I guess. Maybe, he though he was her only lover? I don't know..."

Ezio patted my shoulder gently, "It came as a surprise to me, but you did what you could in such a dire situation."

"I guess so." I felt a little better getting it off my best, but there was this small worm of doubt burrowing itself into my brain, like there was something more behind it all. I noticed the guards had started movind towards a taller structure and I pointed at it, "They've started moving."

Ezio nodded and we hopped from one building to the next, moving toward the dome-shaped building. When we stood on the roof, Ezio lowered himself inside. He moved stealthily across the wall and descended down until he was close enough to strike. When he was no more than ten feet above the man he pushed himself off the wall, landing on the Borgia, blade extended. Before he could cry out for help, Ezio buried the tip of the blade into the back of the man's neck, silencing him forever. I watched from above as Ezio disrobed himself and the guard, replacing his Assassin robes with the Borgia's armor.

I assumed that, since I wasn't in disguise, I was to continue following them from the rooftop. When another Borgia shouted at Ezio to get moving, he picked up the box of goodies and the group set out.

It was torture to watch Ezio try and guess the right way. As soon as he strayed even slightly from the right path, the Borgia would ridicule him for being confused and he'd backtrack and go another direction. It took forever before we finally got to where we were going. Once we reached our destination, I hid out behind a stack of crates and watched the Borgia group disperse, leaving Ezio to change back into his normal attire.

I stepped out and joined him, "What now?"

He looked around, humming to himself, "Looks like we'll have to get in using the courtesans."

I nodded, following behind as he handed a sack of coins to the nearest group of scantily clad women. They giggled and ushered us into their circle. My pulse quickened as we approached the guards maintaining security at the party entrance, but my fears were dispelled when the girls started rubbing themselves all over the soldiers to distract them. Ezio and I easily snuck into the party and dove into the nearest hay cart, "What's the plan?" I whispered, realizing that there was an armed guard standing inches in front of the cart.

Ezio suddenly shot out, stabbing the man in his backside with his blade, which I noticed was soaked in a thick, amber liquid, "Poision?" I guessed as he tugged the delirious man into the cart with us.

Ezio nodded, "Yeah." The man started to mumble incoherently as he laid out the plan, "Alright, you stay here to make sure the poision finishes him off. I'll go and track down our target, kill him, then we'll get the hell outta here." He was brief, choosing not to divulge any information on said target or why we were after him.

"Ok."

Ezio leapt out of the cart, whistled, and set off to finish the deed, concealed by a group of courtesans.

I watched his figure dissapear in the crowd before I turned my attention back to the dying man beside me, "H-help." He stuttered, his voice hoarse. I shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"Quiet, it'll all be over soon."

He looked up at me, eyes clouded with both fear and acceptance. He was afraid of his impending death, but seemed to accept the fact, knowing that it had to happen sooner or later. I watched as his body began to shut down; eyes closing, breathing slowing considerably until the rise and fall of his chest was no longer evident, the last few twitches of his body before the life evaporated from him.

I heard gunshots so I peeked out, searching the mass of people frantically running around, trying to leave, for Ezio. His hooded head popped up and I saw him make a mad dash for the exit. I followed suit and hurried over, masking myself from the guards by weaving through the stumbling party guests. I found him shortly after. Well, he found me. His arm darted out from behind a giant spruce tree and he dragged me with him.

We narrowly escaped being grabbed a few times before we were at a safe distance. Even after we were out, we played it safe, sticking to the shadows or the rooftops whenever we encountered a guard.

With Bartolomeo's fortress was within sight we relaxed, taking a leisurely stroll instead of keeping up the hasty pace we had been in order to escape.

I noticed a clanging sound echoing in the distance, like swords being hit together. I looked at Ezio, "Do you think...?" I trailed off, thinking of worst-case scenarios. Ezio and I broke into a run, arriving seemingly in the nick of time. Bartolommeo was struggling against a frenchman, allies to the Borgia, pushing him back as he tried forcing his blade into Bartolomeo's flesh.

I gasped and watched, frozen in place, as Ezio dashed through the gate, cutting down the French as he went. They cried out in agony, clutching whatever body part that he stabbed, trying, unsuccessfully, to stop the bleeding. He jumped onto the back of the one attacking Bart and sunk the point of his hidden blade into the back of the man's neck. Blood spurted out immediately, spattering Ezio's face with crimson dots.

I was conflicted. I wasn't an experienced fighter like Ezio was, and I didn't want to get in anyone's way, but Bartolommeo was my friend. He had helped Ezio and I when we needed a place to stay. I couldn't just sit back and watch as his home was attacked. Decided, I unsheathed my sword, held it steadily, gripping the hilt tightly with both hands, and threw myself into the fray.

With clumsy maneuvers I fought my way through the throng of soldiers. I eventually made it to Ezio and I shouted over the roar of clashing swords, "What can I do to help?"

He never took his eyes away from his opponents as he spoke, "You can start by closing those gates so that more of them can't weasel their way inside."

I nodded and elbowed my way through the crowd, dodging fists and pointy weapons as I made my way to the lever that controls the gate. Once there, I started rotating the wheel, grabbing the handle jutting out for leverage. I got the gate halfway closed when I was jumped from behind. He snaked his arms around me and squeezed, knocking the air out of my lungs. He brought one of his arms up, blade in hand, and held it against my throat. Then he leaned in close, whispering in my ear, "What's a defenseless little girl doing out in a battlefield?" His hot breath bathed my neck.

His snide remark triggered something in me. It was one thing to assume I couldn't handle myself, but to call me a little girl? That infuriated me. Driven by anger, I thrust my elbow into his lower abdomen, causing him to drop his weapon and clutch his stomach. He dropped to his knees, doubled over in pain. I brought my foot back and kicked him, putting all my force behind it. The toe of my boot connected with his left temple, knocking him unconscious, and he fell over. I picked up his knife, stuck it into my boot, and continued shutting the gate.

"Blanca!" I turned, catching sight of Ezio pushing his hidden blade into the throat of a Frenchman and Bartolomeo waving his arms in the air to catch my attention, "Get to the other gate!" He shouted, pointing to his left, drawing my eyes to another gate hidden in the back where I noticed a few French sneaking in.

I nodded, dashing for the other entrance, trying not to fall over the dead bodies littering the courtyard. When I got there, I hurried to close it. A soldier who had tried wiggling his way under ended up getting crushed when I finally got the gate closed. I heard a sickening crack as his spine collapsed beneath the pressure.

When I turned around, I saw Ezio and Bartolommeo rushing off somewhere on their horses. I whistled at the stable boy, who tended to Bartolomeo's steeds. He scrambled to saddle a horse for me.

I came just a little too late. As I pulled back on the reins, urging my horse to a standstill, Ezio and Bartolommeo were rounding up the last of the French, the ones who had chosen to lay down their weapons and surrender.

I noticed Ezio and a large group of men had donned French armor. Curious, I hopped off my horse and walked over to them, "What's with the disguises?"

The group of men who didn't recognize me were instantly on their guard, taking defensive stances and brandishing their swords and axes.

Ezio held out a hand, "At ease, men. She's with me." They relaxed, "We're going to infiltrate their base camp."

Bartolomeo shook his fist angrily, "Those _bastardos_ captured my wife!"

I realized the severity of the situation and wanted to somehow pitch in and help, "Anything I can do?"

"You can stay at home, out of danger." He started to turn, to lead his troops to their destination.

"Hold on a second." I crossed my arms over my chest, "I'm just as important as any other person. Besides, Pantasilea is my friend, too." And I'd be damned if I was just going to sit back and let the men handle everything.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, Blanca, but this is for your own good." He loaded the tiny gun concealed in his wrist, one of the newest trinkets Leonardo had bestowed upon him, "Besides, you could just barely hold your own back there." He was referring to the invasion at Bartolomeo's.

I scoffed, "I thought I handled myself just fine."

He shook his head firmly, "You have to stay behind."

Angry that he not only doubted my abilities, but also that he was willing to leave me behind, I turned on my heel, jumped on my horse and slapped the reins. With no particular place in mind, I galloped away, angry tears wetting my lashes. I had no idea how long I had been riding, but somwhere along the way it had gotten dark. Really dark. I glanced up at the sky, noticing that it looked like an abyss, its gaping maw threatening to swallow me whole. It wasn't a deep navy blue like it usually was, it looked black. There were no stars that I could see and not even the moon was out.

Something felt off to me. A cold wind tousled my dark curls, making me shiver. I decided to make camp for the night and tugged on the reins, bringing my mare to a dead stop beside a large oak tree.

I had nothing with me besides a thick blanket tied to the saddle and a water canteen, "Damnit," I muttered to myself as I unfolded the blanket and laid it on the dewy grass, "I should have stopped somewhere to get supplies." Why was I always rushing into things without thinking?

A rustling noise caught my attention. I whirled around, squinting into the darkness, scanning the line of trees on the opposite side of the road. When I sensed a presence behind me, I realized the noise had been a distraction. I felt a heavy blow to the back of my head and everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**FallingStar12; Thank you! (: I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I couldn't tell that they were open. Wherever I was it was dark, cold and had a musty aroma. I blinked several times, hoping my eyes would adjust. After several minutes I started to see the vague outlines of a chair and what looked like the door. I rose slowly, aware of an incessant throbbing at the back of my skull. I trudged over to the door and tried wiggling the knob only to find it, of course, locked.

I sighed and collapsed in the chair, which was the only other thing in the room. How had I gotten myself into such a predicament? I put my face in my hands and felt the familiar prick of tears in my eyes.

No.

I sat up and squeezed my eyes shut, "I'm not going to cry," I whispered fiercly to myself, "it's not going to help me get out of here."

When I was sure I had quelled the flood of tears, I stood up and started pacing the room, looking for something, anything, to help me escape. I remembered the knife I had stowed in my boot when I'd taken it from the Frenchman back at Bartolomeo's. I fished in my boot for said blade and when I found my captor had not taken it, I resisted the urge to do a happy dance.

I had never picked a lock before, but I figured it couldn't be too hard. I stuck the blade into the keyhole as far as it would go and was about to try and unlock it when the knob turned. I leaped back and stuck the knife back into my boot. I expected a big, hairy, burly man with broad shoulders and a scarred face to shove his way inside, but instead I got the complete opposite.

I couldn't make out much because it was dark, but he was a head taller than me and thin. He spoke to someone behind him, "Lights, Emilio."

The small room was suddenly bathed in dim light coming from a lantern carried by the type of man I expected to be my kidnapper; huge, tough and barbaric-looking.

The man who was clearly in charge had a well kempt, neatly-trimmed beard. His features were sharp, with high cheek bones, and his eyes appeared black, his gaze cold and calculating. He would probably be handsome if he weren't so scary-looking.

"I'm sure you're wondering who I am?"

I didn't want to anger him, but my smart-ass mouth got the better of me, "I could care less. I more curious to know _why_ I'm here."

He only gave a slight smirk before snapping his fingers. The big man behind him squeezed his way inside, shoved me out of the way, and retrieved the wooden chair for his boss.

The thinner man sat down and pointed to the dirty concrete, indicating that I sit as well.

"No thanks, I'm ok standing."

He snapped his fingers again and the brute pushed against my shoulders none too gently, causing me to collapse on my bottom.

"I am Cesarae Borgia." He announced, pausing dramatically as if he expected me to bow and grovel at his feet upon hearing his introduction.

I had heard of Cesarae through Ezio a few times, but I had never actually seen him. It wasn't his name that was ringing a bell in my head. I studied his features closely, noticing the slight wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. If he wasn't wearing armor, I could swear I had seen him before.

And then it dawned on me.

"You," I said, pointing a fingure accusingly, "you're the man that my mother cheated on my father with."

A wicked grin flashed across his face, "I'm surprised it took you this long to recognize me."

My brow furrowed, "I don't get it..." I looked up at him, "Why did you leave mom just because of me?"

He cackled, as if amused by my confusion and horror, "You're such a fool. Do you not realize that you're the key?"

"The key to what?" This conversation was going nowhere and doing nothing but confusing me.

He chuckled menacingly, "Allow me to elaborate. I'm not sure if you've heard about it, but all my efforts have been to obtain the Apple of Eden; the attack on Montigerroni, the imprisonment of Caterina Sforza." He leaned back in his chair, hands folded in his lap, "I almost had it, too. I killed Mario Auditore to get it, but just tonight, your little boyfriend, Ezio, has retrieved it and nearly killed me."

_Mario._ The name sounded familiar. I searched my memories for a face to match the name. Then I remembered Ezio explaining to me sometime when this all began that his uncle had been killed for something he posessed. My only response was an angry mumble, "He's not my boyfriend."

He paid me no attention and continued his epic tale, "I plan on using you to retrieve it, and then killing you. Though I can't say exactly why, only that you could put a damper on my plans."

I scowled, "That still doesn't explain why you left my mother, causing her to attack me."

He laughed, a humorless laugh, "She attacked you? She really had an obsession for me, didn't she? You see," He leaned forward, obviously a man of theatrics, "I knew you were the key as soon as I laid eyes on you, and I was finished toying with your mother so I just used you as an excuse to get rid of her."

I resisted the urge to lunge at him, "You sick bastard." I seethed, glaring at him with hatred.

He ignored my outburst, "How did I know you were the key, you ask?"

"That's not what I said-" His gooney snarled at me, an animalistic noise, and stared me down, silently daring me to interrupt again. I kept my mouth shut and let Cesarae continue.

"There's a legend. A legend stating that 'she with ebony locks and hazel eyes who bears the mark of kings will stop the destruction caused by the apple'." He grabbed my forearm and yanked at the sheer fabric of my sleeve, ripping it off entirely. His long finger pointed at the crown-shaped birth mark on my upper arm.

"I've had that since I was born, it's just a birth mark."

He waggled his finger and clucked his tongue disapprovingly, "Ah, but it is _the mark of kings_. It is a crown, symbolizing royalty."

I tried to convince myself that it was just a huge coincidence, but I couldn't. It was all coming together. The reason I was put on this earth was to destroy this ancient artifact. The only thing standing in my way was this evil man and his servant.

"I better be on my way, duty calls." He rose from the chair and looked down at me, "Get comfortable in here, because Ezio is probably unconcerned with rescuing you."

I stood, folding my arms over my chest, "I thought you were using me to lure him here? So you can get the apple from him."

He laughed again. That sound was starting to grate on my nerves. It was like nails on a chalk board.

"Oh, my dear you are so naive. I'm using _you_ to take _me_ to the apple. Ezio doesn't have the time of day for your pathetic self."

I ignored his insult, "What makes you think _I _know where it is?"

He grinned, "You're the key, you can sense its presence."

"And why would I cooperate with you?"

His grin became malevolent, utterly terrifying, "Your life depends on it."

When he shut the door, and I heard the click of the lock, I sank to my knees. I didn't want to start crying, but I really felt like bawling at that moment. I had to pull myself together. If Ezio wasn't going to come to my aid, then I'd have to help myself. I pulled the knife out of my boot again and began working on the lock. I didn't really understand the mechanics of lock-picking so I just stuck it in and wiggled it around. Eventually, I heard a resounding click. Praying the goon wasn't standing guard right outside the door, I eased it open a crack, peeking out into the hall.

With nobody in sight, I silently made my way outside. At the end of the hall, I heard a loud noise. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I peered around the corner and sighed when I saw that Cesarae's helper was sound asleep.

I crept past him, walking on tip-toes. I could see a giant set of double doors just up ahead. That had to be the exit, but how was I going to get out of _those_ without being noticed? They had to weigh at least a ton, requiring immense effort to open them. They'd, no doubt, make a lot of noise.

Footsteps started echoing off the walls. Frantically, I searched for a place to hide. There was a large plant standing a few feet away, decorated with red buds. It had enough foliage to conceal me. I dove behind it, peeking out through the leaves to watch a group of six guards walk to the door. The man at the head of the group moved to a lever on the opposite wall and started cranking open the door. None of them were paying attention. I made sure the brute was still asleep and he was, snoring profoundly. As soon as the last troop walked through the open doors, I sprinted, hoping to squeeze through before they closed. I got through, but just barely. The door closed on my sleeve, ripping a giant hole in the thin fabric.

"I have to get more durable clothes." I muttered to myself as I searched for an escape horse.

* * *

Ezio glanced at Claudia, "Have you seen Blanca around, lately?"

His sister pursed her lips, then continued scribbling something down in her log book, accounting for today's profits, "No, I haven't. Isn't it _your_ job to keep track of her?" She glanced up, a smirk playing at her lips.

He rolled his eyes, "She's not a dog. It's not like her to run off like that. I haven't seen her in days." He exaggerated.

Claudia groaned, closing her book. She wouldn't get any work done with Ezio sitting around, complaining, "It's only been six hours since the attack. Relax. She probably just went out for a walk."

Ezio kicked his boots off and stretched out on her couch, "I made her pretty mad, but I couldn't let her go! This was more dangerous than a bunch of untrained French troops. She would have gotten hurt."

Claudia pinched the bridge of her nose, "You have to understand that just because she is a woman, doesn't mean she's going to just get in the way. She _wants_ to help." Claudia stood and walked over, plucking his filthy feet off of her plush furniture, "She has nothing left. Her parents are gone, she has no friends. She wants to feel like a part of something so she doesn't feel so," She paused, searching for the right word, "empty."

Ezio sat upright, "Ah, I see what you're saying." He looked up at his sister, who had grown so much since the sudden demise of their father and brothers, "My, how you've matured."

She smiled and whacked him on the shoulder, "Now get out of here, before you drive me insane." She walked him to the door, grabbing his boots on the way out, "You shouldn't spend all your time at the brothel, you know. Blanca would be upset."

"What is she, my mother?" He laughed, drawing up his hood.

Claudia grew serious, "No, but if you spend so much time with a woman, you'll probably end up falling in love."

"Hmm," He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Love? What is this foreign thing you speak of?"

Claudia reached out to smack him, but he danced out of the way, "I'm serious. You and Cristina started out as a fling." She reminded him, but wished she hadn't. Cristina had recently met her death and Ezio was still grieving over his loss. He lad loved her. A look of pain flitted across his face, but it was gone in an instant.

Ezio took his boots from Claudia when she offered them,"I get what you're saying. But trust me, we're just friends." He slipped his shoes on and started home.

As she watched Ezio's form dissapear into the darkness, she whispered, "For now."


	9. Chapter 9

**To LucDeep and xXx AJO xXx who reviewed; Thank you! (:**

* * *

Ezio burst through the doors of the small brothel Claudia managed. He ignored the startled cries of the courtesans and the drunken string of profanities from the customers as he shoved his way through the crowd. He swept up the staircase leading to his sister's office, his anger just barely contained until he shut the door behind him, "I'm not exaggerating when I say its been days!" He shouted, pulling his hood back and shoving his hands through his hair.

She pursed her lips, placing her quil on her log books. He was right. It had been at least three days since anyone had heard anything from Blanca. She watched as he paced to and fro in her tiny office, worry etched deeply onto his features. She could tell he was upset. Ezio felt a sense of responsibility towards this woman. He had brought her into the world of Assassins and Templars and he felt he should be looking after her. She also knew that, deep down, he cared for her. He did say that they were friends, but she felt that that feeling went deeper than he realized.

She stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, speaking softly, "She'll turn up eventually." He collapsed onto the small sofa by the door, "Besides," She sat down next to him, "she has nowhere else to go."

Her words resonated within him. He stood up abruptly, "I think I know where she is." He declared.

* * *

With the flat side of the shovel I smoothed the clumps of dirt and patted the ground to be sure it wouldn't wash away with the next rain. _Father's grave._ With no stone to mark the grave with, I settled on some sweet-smelling flowers. I had no idea what they were called, but they looked pretty so I picked a big bouquet of them and placed them where Papa's head is buried. Sighing, I wiped away a stray tear and spoke softly, barely above a whisper, "If you see mom, tell her I'm sorry..." Of course, there was no response. Suddenly feeling silly, I placed the shovel back inside our old tool shed. A shadow fell over me as I closed the rickety door, barely hanging on by its hinges. Curious, I looked up. Ezio stood on top of the little shack.

Beneath the cowl of his hood, all that was visible was his stubbly chin and that crooked smile of his, "There you are." He leaped off, turning a somersault as he did so.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and mutter, "_Esibizionista_ (Showoff)."

He held out his hand, "Come, everyone's worried about you."

This caught my attention, "Really?" I eyeing him warily, I take his hand and follow him away from the home I had grown up in.

He nods, "_Si. _We hadn't seen you for some time... Where were you?"

I follow him through town, "Well, after I ran off..." I pause, not sure if I should continue.

He pulled his hood back, turned to look at me, and quirked a brow, "Go on."

"Cesarae Borgia caught me and we had an interesting conversation." I felt his hand tighten around mine and I could see the muscles in his back tense beneath the material of his robes. He inhaled sharply but said nothing, turning forward again, his pace becoming more brisk and urgent, "He said I'm the key." After repeating it out loud and having a few days to myself to think more clearly, it sounds insane.

He snorted, "The key to what?"

"The Apple." I whispered.

He stopped abruptly, causing me to run into him, stumbling slightly, "What?"

"I'm the key to the Apple of Eden." I said in a louder tone.

Ezio fished something out of his pocket, "Well that explains this poster I found on the way over here."

The paper was wrinkled and torn slightly from being crumpled up and put in Ezio's pants. It depicted a slightly exzaggerated drawing of me; my hair thicker and more volumized than in reality, my lips fuller, my bust a little larger and my eyes more slanted, "That's not what I look like at all." Was all I could manage. It read, in Italian, that whoever restored me to Cesarae's posession would receive a bountiful reward for their efforts.

He ignored my comment, "What else did he say?"

I tapped my chin thoughtfully, "Well, something about me being destined to lead him to the Apple and then he would kill me, or something like that." I waved it off. It was a few days ago, how am I supposed to remember every little thing he said?

Ezio scratched the side of his face, running his fingers through his slight beard, "Maybe it's best we keep you somewhere safe until I can apprehend Cesarae."

I raised a brow questioningly, "You mean kill him?" To which he nodded.

There was one thing bothering me, though, "How did you know where I was?"

Ezio grinned, "I went to Claudia and she said something along the lines of, 'She'll come back, she has nowhere else to go.' And I knew that the only other place you had to go was home." His expression grew serious and he brought me in for a tight hug, catching me off gaurd, "I've missed you."

Tears pricked, pooling and spilling over as I hugged him back.

The Den of Thieves was a dirty, shabby little place. Not to mention everyone in it. The table Ezio sat me down at while he went to talk with the man in brown I remember as La volpe was sticky with God only knows what. I kept my hands to myself.

La Volpe came back and, not to my surprise, Ezio fled, no doubt worried I'd follow. Volpe forced a smile, "Blanca." I nodded, "I have been asked to keep a watch over you until Cesarae is dealt with."

I resisted rolling my eyes. This was all so unnecessary. I could take care of myself, couldn't I? I'd already proved it by getting myself out of Cesarae's grasp.

Instead, I plastered on a smiled and nodded, "It appears so."

Day after day of nothing but drunken men throwing knives across the room at eachother and night after night of no sleep and an uncomfortable bed up on the next floor. I didn't even think this place was big enough to have another floor, I hadn't even noticed the small set of stairs at the far end, over in the dark corner when Ezio first brought me in.

I was confined to either the bar or my room upstairs, not allowed out unless accompanied by one of the thieves. I mostly chose to lay in bed and read what boring literature they had stocked on the small shelf above my dresser. Each book looked as though it hadn't been touched. Why did they even have books if nobody was going to read them?

I'd lost track of the days. One night, as I was getting ready to head upstairs, I took a long draft of ale and turned, finding a hooded figure staring at me not even ten feet away. I could tell it was a girl because of her slight, curved figure and her dark-chocolate tresses poking out of her hood. She was leaning against the far wall, arms crossed over her chest. I couldn't see her face because of the dim lighting of the tavern and the cowl of her hood. She was clad in tights, easy-to-run-in black boots, a darkly-colored waistcoat cinched together with a leather belt and a hooded cape. Unnerved by the staring, I quickly downed the last of my drink and made a hasty retreat up the staircase.

* * *

Ezio returned the next evening to check up on me. We exchanged a quick hug and he asked how I was doing, "Same old, same old. Confined to a dirty thieves guild, passing the time as quickly as I can."

He stifled a grin, "I know this isn't your ideal vacation, but think of it as that; a vacation." He led me to a nearby table and pulled out the chair for me, "Time away from all the missions and killing."

I gave him an are-you-kidding-me look as he sat down opposite me, "You're the one who mainly does the killing."

He nodded, "_Si_, but you do contribute."

Something in my gut alerted me. In my peripheral I could see a familiar shadow sitting a few tables away, hood drawn up. Instantly, I knew that it was the girl from last night. I ignored her and asked the question that had been on my mind since Ezio arrived, "So, have you found Cesarae yet?"

He shook his head, "No, he's evaded us. The bastard is clever." He pounded a fist against the sticky table, making me jump.

"Well he'll show up eventually if he wants that apple. "

He nodded, although I could tell he wasn't very convinced, "We have one last shot at catching him. Cesarae is supposed to attend a play. I will take a group of assassins, disguise ourselves as actors and wait for an opportunity to strike."

A play?

"Since there will be plenty of you to protect me, can I go?" I didn't even try to disguise the hope in my voice. Finally, a chance to get out of this miserable place.

He hesitated, a slight frown marring his sculpted mouth, but before he could speak, the shadow suddenly moved, approaching us. She came to a stop at our table and Ezio and I looked up simultaneously. Her shoulders were drawn back in determination, her mouth a thin line. She looked angry.

Her voice was low and scratchy, almost hoarse, "If it's Cesarae you're after, I want in."

She pulled her hood back and looked us both in the eye, "I would like to assist in destroying him." She held herself proudly, almost arrogantly, reminding me of a certain

A few of her dark locks dangled in front of her eyes and as she pushed her hair back, I got a better look at their color.

Hazel. Like my own.

I had never seen this girl before but I knew instantly who she was.

She had mother's eyes and hair, and _his_ demeanor.

This thief was the child my mother sired with Cesarae.

* * *

"You're sure you want to do this?" Ezio put a hand on Martina's shoulder.

She nodded, "Yes, I've been waiting a long time to finally get my hands on that _bastardo_."

We were standing, incognito and disguised as actors, behind a stone pillar, getting ready to go out on stage.

After Ezio finally agreed to let us both come with him to the play, I bombarded her with questions.

We discussed her desire for revenge against the man who banished her. After Martina was born, Cesarae wanted nothing to do with mother. He kept her solely for the purpose of caring for Martina. Once she was weaned from breast-feeding and able to care for herself, Cesarae threw our mother out onto the streets, where she became a courtesan. On Martina's sixteenth birthday, Lucrezia expressed her distaste for the child and so Cesarae got rid of her as well. La Volpe found her and took her in, providing her with shelter in exchange for her dedication to the guild. So for years she worked as a petty thief, biding her time until an opportunity like this presented itself.

Applause and cheers started filling the stadium. That was our cue.

We made our way onto the platform, standing among the extras.

As I looked to Ezio for further instructions, I noticed his pupils dilate.

Eagle-vision.

Ezio instructed us where to go and when. As the play progressed, I noticed one of the actors looked oddly familiar. My suspicions were confirmed when I looked out into the crowd and saw Cesarae glaring at the man with pure malice.

It was the man Lucrezia had been romantically involved with when we invaded the Castello to rescue Caterina.


	10. Chapter 10

**Spirit Kiss; Thank you so much!**

* * *

When the actor tipped the goblet he was handed up to his mouth, I noticed Cesarae's lips lift up in a wicked grin. When I turned back, it was too late. Everything from there happened in slow motion. The actor paled as he started spluttering and coughing, the thick liquid trailing down his chin and pooling at the base of his throat. He gasped for air before falling ill to the ground. Ezio started barking orders at his comrades and he rushed to the dying man, scooping him up in his arms. I caught a glimpse of Cesarae fleeing with the rest of the guests, surrounded by armed guards, "Ezio!" I shouted, my index finger pointing in the direction our target had escaped.

He nodded and trotted over to me, handing me the surprisingly light actor, "There's a doctor across the street, take him there. I will leave one of my men with you." After motioning to one of the men standing idly by, he turned and left.

Martina moved to go after him, "Wait! I want to go, too!"

Ezio turned and shook his head, "You stay with Blanca," Understanding the look in her eyes; pure hunger for vengeance, he continued, "you'll get your chance."

She sighed, defeated, and followed the assassin and I outside as the last of the playgoers ran out. The doctor was just across the street as Ezio had said. After examining the actor, the doctor handed him a vial filled with a thick, clear liquid. With shaking fingers, he tipped his head back and greedily swallowed it.

"Just as I thought," The doctor's voice was serene and knowing, "he was poisioned."

Martina tugged on my sleve like a child, "Can we go now?" Her eyes were wide and pleading.

_Damn, she really wants to be the one to kill this guy_.

I had no idea where Ezio was, though.

A sudden strange feeling overcame me. It was like I had an internal locator for something and it was blinking like crazy. I knew where to go.

Tugging on Martina's hand I dragged her towards the direction my instincts pointed.

Martina and I stood at the top of the staircase leading into the courtyard. Ezio was swarmed by dozens of Borgia's men, fighting them off with a combination of throwing knives, his sword, and the expertly crafted hidden blade. We watched as Ezio dodged one of the guard's blades, only to be struck in the arm by another. Blood soaked through the material of his robes. He grunted and grabbed the offending man by his collar, sinking his retractable blade into the soft, vulnerable flesh beneath his chin. Blood spurted from the wound, staining Ezio's face with red spatters.

Tired of watching, I withdrew the small daggar I kept in my boot and charged into the mass of sweaty, grunting men. I assumed Martina followed, but didn't bother to turn and look as I sunk the tip of my blade into the back of a soldier's neck, burying it into his skin up to the hilt.

Something knocked me aside and I fell to the ground, rather ungracefully, in a splay of limbs. My blade protruded crudely from the I looked up to see another Borgia troop standing over me, blood crusting his nose and mouth.

As he drew his arms back for the final blow, something stopped him. He looked up, surprise and fear etched onto the planes of his face. His eyes widened in acknowledgement as he fell to his knees. Martina stood in his wake with a wicked grin and a bloody knife. It was my knife.

She helped me to my feet just as I heard a startled cry. I looked over to Ezio who was being overwhelmed with several large men. That same feeling I experienced earlier washed over me, and it was like there was some unknown force pulling and tugging on me. I turned to the statue behind me, in the center of the courtyard.

My eyes were drawn to the base of the concrete where, somehow, I knew there would be a hidden compartment. I knelt and held out a hand, indicating to Martina that I needed my knife. She handed it to me silently and I slid the blade into a crack in the concrete, using it for leverage. I wiggled it until the chunk of broken stone was free.

Inside was a round, gold object. My fingers brushed the cool metal and I picked it up.

_What is this thing?_

My eyes widened in wonder as a burst of light engulfed me. My hand grew warm, tingling with either anticipation or the power of the artifact.

_The Apple of Eden_.

How did I know about something I had never laid eyes on before? I hadn't even known it existed until only a few weeks ago.

_"You are the key."_ Cesarae's words suddenly floated into my mind, unbidden.

I was vaguely aware of shouting and a sense of being lifted, floating midair.

The light grew brighter, more intense. The warm feeling in my hand intensified and I watched, horrified, as the Apple disintigrated in the palm of my hand.

_What's happening? Did I break it?_ I panicked.

A melodic voice penatrated my thoughts and spoke to me.

_"No, child."_

The face that went with the voice appeared in front of me, her smile gentle and encouraging.

_Who're you?_ I tried forcing the words out of my mouth, but my vocal chords disobeyed and the words remained in my head. Everything fell away, leaving just the two of us floating in blackness.

She looked holographic, her image distorting every so often as she moved. Her dress billowed around her as she walked towards me, _"I am known as Minerva." _A domed helmet was strapped onto her head. I found it odd.

She clasped her hands together as she answered my earlier question, _"You did not break it. You have triggered the apple's self-destruct." _At my alarmed expression, she held up her hands, _"Do not be freightened, nobody will get harmed. It doesn't explode, it simply dissapears."_

I heaved a sigh of relief and she continued, _"Long ago, when the pieces of Eden were first designed I had known that they would only bring war and troubled times with them. Humans are creatures whos desire for power can be overpowering. The Apple would only assist them in achieving their dreams of conquest. I am aware not all humans are like that."_

She seemed so godly, so unearthly.

_So where do I come into this equation? _I still could not get my mouth to form the words, but it didn't matter because she could hear me anyway.

_"I decided to choose a worthy subject to act as a portal. Something to absorb the Apple and keep it out of reach. Keep it away from those who would abuse its power."_

_Absorb it?_

She nodded solemnly, _"Yes. The Apples were created to manipulate the human mind, allowing the wielder to control them. I knew that this would only cause trouble, so I made an addition to them. Whenever a person presented itself of the Apple's choosing, the Apple would allow itself to be consumed. It chose you."_

_Me? Why me? _There was nothing remotely interesting about me. I was afraid of spiders, the dark. I wasn't always entirely honest. I didn't feel like I was worthy to be the key. I wasn't worthy to be the one to keep the Apples safe, to keep mankind safe.

She caressed my cheek, though I didn't feel anything, just a slight breeze tickling my face, _"It saw the strength and kindness in your heart. It saw your ability to do the impossible."_

Her words shocked me. For a moment, I remained speachless. Me? Strong?

Her image started to fade.

_Wait! How will I know where to find them?_

Her answering smile was melancholic, _"Let your instinct guide you. You will know when they are near."_

* * *

Something felt. . . off. I felt drained, exhausted both mentally and physically. I felt as though there was a part of me missing. It was like I was cut into three sections and put back together, with one of the pieces missing.

My eyes shot open, momentarily blurred as I returned to the Earth plane. I blinked up into the face of a concerned Ezio. I could see his mouth moving fervently, shouting something, but I couldn't hear him. Then my ears popped and I caught the last bit of his sentence, "-so worried about you!"

I looked around, "Where's Martina?"

"She went to look for Cesarae." He still had a wild look of panic in his eyes, as though he weren't really sure I was okay.

I gasped, "And you let her go by herself?" I scrambled to my feet and picked up my dagger, lying on the cobblestone of the courtyard.

"What happened? Where's the Apple?" He looked relieved and angry at the same time; relieved I was unharmed, but angry about the Apple.

I took a deep breath, hoping this wouldn't sound as crazy as I thought it was. _Please don't let it be a dream,_ I prayed.

"Minerva came to me and explained. . . some things. She said that to keep all this war nonsense from continuing, she made an addition to the Apple. Whenever someone that the Apple chose made themselves known, the Apple would dissolve and be kept out of harm's way."

A look of confusion passed over his scruffy face, "But where does it go? And who is this 'Minerva'?"

I shrugged, "She didn't mention that part." And I was briefly reminded of Minerva's look of hurt when she smiled, right before she dissipated, as though it pained her to keep some secret from me, "And as for who she is, I have no idea. I've never heard of her, but she looked like a. . . God, or something. Something ethereal, not of this planet. Okay, maybe she was once, but she's certainly not now." I was rambling. Something I did when I got nervous or excited, and I was definitely excited. Never before had I felt like I was doing anything beneficial and now. . . Well, now I felt like I was saving the world.

* * *

"I have waited my entire life for this moment." Martina held the point of Cesarae's own sword against his throat. He looked up at her, eyes pleading, begging for mercy, but he would not say anything. If he was going to die, he wanted to go down and be remembered as a strong man, one who took his death with dignity. Martina smiled slyly. A simple tilt of her head and a wicked gleam in her eyes betrayed her excitement. She _had_ waited her whole life for the moment she could exact her revenge. This man had ruined her life. . . hadn't he? Her resolve wavered and her grip on the weapon loosened. Would killing him really make her happy? Would his death bring her elation, or would it only taint her conscience? Was this really what she wanted?

Cesarae, sensing her hesitation, took the opportunity to grab onto her forearm. She gasped as he twisted it violently, causing her to drop the weapon at their feet. He pushed her back and dove for the weapon. Martina stumbled on some rubble and fell backwards, landing on her rear. Cesarae gripped the weapon tightly and strode forward, brows drawn together angrily, teeth bared animalistically. She scrambled backwards, her fingers brushing against a sharp, jagged rock. Cesarae hadn't noticed this and continued on, drawing his arms back in preparation to strike.

Martina did not cower away in fear, she did not tremble, nor did she pray or beg for mercy. She held herself proudly, glaring at him resentfully, "Go ahead, kill me." She challenged.

He drove the point of his sword into her left ankle, piercing the flesh. She heard the sickening crack of bones and knew that her ankle was shattered by the force of his blow. She screamed in agony, clutching the wound as blood started seeping through her tights, staining the thin fabric and her hands.

He grinned triumphantly, sweat trickling down his face, "I never liked you, or your mother. In fact," He said as he knelt down closer to her, "you were both such useless burdens."

He then drove the sword into her again, this time into the soft flesh of her stomach. She gagged, the metallic tang of blood instantly filling her mouth and spilling down the sides. She gripped the rock at her side tightly, with the little strength she had left. She looked up at him; hazel orbs to black. Her mouth twitched and she grinned, showing her bloodied teeth, "Then why didn't you just keep it in your pants?" She whispered hoarsely as she jammed the sharp rock into his chest. He stared at her, wide-eyed and afraid, and then he simply fell lifeless to the ground. Martina sighed and leaned back against the crumbling stone, her eyes gazing heavenward, the sword still jammed into her, and she smiled as her last breath escaped her lips.

Ezio and I ran as fast as we could, dodging the collapsing buildings and the gunshots and sharp objects being thrown. We followed the war-torn, ravaged path into town, hoping that we could get to Martina in time.

I hadn't really stopped to think about her at any point since our meeting, but I felt like I was supposed to hate her for being the result of my mother's affair, though I couldn't bring myself to do so. Hating her for something that was out of her control? That was ignorant. I hadn't known her long enough to like her, either, but I felt a sense of protection over my younger half-sister. I felt a obligated to preserve her well-being.

As we arrived at the scene on the roof of the Castello, my heart leaped into my throat and my stomach dropped to the floor. I was instantly filled with dread and loss, my eyes brimming with tears at the sight before me. Ezio attended to Cesarae, lifting his carcass off the ground to toss it over the side of the wall. I knelt by Martina's bloodied, broken body and I tugged the sword free. A whirl of emotions came over me; anger, sadness, and lastly happiness.

Why was I happy? Well first off, Cesarae was dead, and secondly, I could see the peaceful look on her face. She was relaxed and smiling up at the sky. I hadn't known her long, nor was I aware of the depth of the troubles she'd been through, but it was calming to know she didn't have to deal with any of that any more. I gently closed her eyelids and placed a tender kiss on both her forehead and her cheeks.

Behind me I heard Ezio whisper solemnly, "_Requiescat in pace,_ my friend."


	11. Chapter 11

Ten years.

Ten years of traversing the globe in search of the mystical Pieces of Eden. Ten years of Ezio's company. I can't say it's been exciting, searching for these artifacts, but it's certainly been entertaining with Ezio along.

When I was a youthful twenty (when all this began when I first encountered Ezio), never did I think I would be traveling the world at forty-nine years, seeking out powers of destruction and obliterating them. But now? Well, now that's exactly where I was; traveling with the goofiest, gentlest, most stubborn and infuriating man and destroying the remaining Apples of Eden which were spread out world-wide. We had no idea how many there were, but when we first arrived in Constantinople I was hit with a feeling of finalty. This would be it. Somewhere in this city lay the remaining Apple of Eden and fate had brought me here to be rid of it.

We were in Acre; Masyaf Castle.

Apprehended.

About to be hanged.

I winced as Ezio was thrust against the ground violently. He yelled a string of obscenities into the hard ground beneath him, well aware he was being ignored. He did it more to let out his frustration than to actually offend. They were more careful with me and instead just pushed me inside instead of shoving me to the floor. When Ezio leaped up, he was rewarded with a heavy blow against his temple with the butt of the Byzantine Templar captain's sword. It was the man who had shot an arrow through Ezio's shoulder when we first arrived. He was bald, shaved. His beard was a sort of greyish color and his face was disfigured by scars, the most striking ones cutting over his lips and cheek.

There wasn't enough force behind it to knock Ezio unconscious, but it was enough to make him stagger backwards and, with his arms tied before him, he had no balance so he fell on his arse. I was detained against the far wall, my arms held tightly against my back by the brute of a man behind me. Ezio spared me a glance before he was led to the wooden plank protruding from the castle wall. He was walked to the edge and he had his hood yanked back, revealing his dark hair, streaked with silver. A rope was placed around his neck.

I watched in anticipation, my hands straining against the Templar's hold, trying to break free. He noticed the flex of my hands and graciously whacked me against the back of my head. I stopped wriggling, though I couldn't keep myself from grinding my heel into his foot, which did no good.

The sudden screeching cry of an eagle somewhere overhead distracted us all. Ezio took the opportunity to remove the noose from around his neck, place it around the bald Captain, and break free of his restraints all in one fluid motion. He then wrapped the end of the braided, frayed rope around his hand and dove over the edge of the plank. With the rope around his neck, the Templar Captain was tugged downwards as Ezio leapt over, his fingers grabbing frantically at his neck to relieve the pressure.

Following in Ezio's steps, I used the confusion to my advantage. The guard's hold had loosened on me and I brought my hands forward with a yank of my arms. Surprise registered on his face as I jumped out of his reach and raced after Ezio. Years and years ago I would have fumbled with my movements and tripped over everything in my path; now I was weaving my way through the scrambling Templars gracefully, dodging their sword strikes and attempts to grab me. I did not unsheathe my dagger and instead spared the lives of these men blindly following an Order trying to obtain peace with the wrong methods. I was thankful they hadn't looked at the waistband of my trousers when they inspected us for weaponry, the small blade provided me comfort and a way to protect myself. I had it concealed by tucking in my blouse. They took away Ezio's bracers and his sword. His hidden blade had gotten broken off partially in battle when we had arrived in Masyaf. The bald Templar had ordered an attack and that's when he had gotten us.

The Captain had untangled himself from the rope and jumped to his feet when I reached him. Unable to stop, I ran smack into his his broad chest. He wrapped thick fingers around my slim wrist.

I gritted my teeth at having been caught and tried, in vain, to release myself from his grasp. He pulled out a sharp knife and pressed the tip of it into my cheek. I felt a drop of blood bead beneath the cool metal and roll down my neck. I could sense Ezio's helplessness below us as he watched "Baldie", as I had nicknamed him, run his blade further down my cheek, opening a small cut.

A strangled sound escaped my throat and I was vaguely aware of the men running around behind me, slinging their weapons at Ezio below. Suddenly, I wanted to slap myself. I wasn't impotent, I had my knife! Baldie leaned forward, the tip of his tongue poking out from between pale, chapped lips.

I was afraid he was going to kiss me, but instead he ran that slimy appendage along the cut in my face, lapping at the thin stream of blood. I reached behind me slowly, so as not to arouse Baldie's suspicion, and pulled out my only source of defense. Well, I could always kick him in the balls, but I wanted to seriously wound him.

Just as he pulled back, a dot of my blood on the corner of his mouth, my hand shot out, knife held firmly in my palm. I rammed the weapon into his shoulder. I didn't want to kill him, just provide a small distraction so I could make my escape. He groaned loudly, clutching at the protrusion and wincing, face contorted in pain.

I moved quickly and leaped over the edge, suddenly realizing that there was nothing below to cushion my fall, only a narrow walkway made of hard wood. I closed my eyes. It felt like I was plummeting forever. Then I landed with a soft thud into the muscular arms of the man I'd known and been to hell and back with since I was young. Now, I know what you're thinking. . . How could a woman spend ten years with a man and not fall in love with him? Who said I wasn't in love?

He grunted when the force of my weight fell on him. If we weren't in such a hurry, I'd have made some remark about my weight being too much for him. He grabbed my hand and we moved forward.

Ezio somehow managed to make his way to the top of Masyaf Castle, me in tow. Wary of how he knew exactly how to get up here, I expressed my concern, "How do you know where you're going?" Was he just blindly following instinct?

I tucked my hands into the wide openings of my sleeves at a sudden gust of arctic air. I should have worn heavier clothes.

He hesitated, his foot leaning heavily against one of the eagle statues adorning the roof of the castle, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He kicked the statue over, the stone crumbling beneath his force. I stepped forward and grabbed his hand before he took another step, "Try me."

He looked at me, irritation written plainly across the planes of his gracefully-aged face, "The ghost of my ancestor guides me." Was all he expressed as he tightened his grip on me and dove over the edge. The statue had broken through hollow ground and revealed dark, doubtless frigid water.

It was insanely cold.

When we emerged in an underground tunnel of sorts, my clothes clung to my body like a second skin and my teeth chattered loudly. He glanced sidelong at me and smirked before pulling off his hooded cape and wrapping it around me. I supressed a grin and pulled up the hood, my face shadowed by the cowl.

We went straight down a dark corridor and emerged into a large chamber. Ezio was quickly disposed of the guards, my only weapon stabbed into the arm of a Templar, and we strode calmly up to the trembling figure crouching, his arms held up in front of him in a silent plea for mercy.

Ezio looked far more open, more approachable, and less intimidating now that his hood didn't shroud his face in darkness. He appeared as a kindly gentleman, wise in his years. His face was serene and barely lined with age. Time had treated him well, he had only grown more handsome.

He stroked the silvery-dark hairs on his chin and spoke softly to the man, "What brings the Templars to Constantinople?"

The shaking man stood, confident now that we had no intention of harming him, "They are looking for a journal of some sorts. . ."

I tuned them out, noticing the business-like tone of their voices. They were deep in discussion about Templar motivation when I came upon the door that would lead us out. I called down to them from the top of the staircase, "I found the way out!"

There were several beats of silence before I saw them appear at the base of the stairs.

* * *

A cozy little village sat nestled in what appeared to be the farthest corner of Constantinople. Smoke billowed out of several houses, indicating warmth and comfort inside. Ezio and I stood at the tip-tip of the tower, one of his hands wrapped around my waist and the other twiddling with the cord of the parachute that would float us safely down into the tiny little town below us.

"Are you sure about this?" I eyed him dubiously as his hold on me tightened and he pulled me closer to him.

"Quit worrying!" And he jumped, eliciting a tiny scream from me before he clamped a hand over my face, effectively silencing me.

I resisted the urge to bite the pads of the fingers pressed firmly against my mouth. We landed safely enough, although I tripped and stumbled in my eagerness to get back on solid ground and fell to my hands and knees on top of the building we were on. I got up, grumbling about scrapes and bruises when he nudged me harshly in the ribs with his elbow, "Look," He pointed to a group of guards making their way down a sloping hill, to the bottom of the village. We pursued them, ducking behind carts and horses and trees whenever we were about to be spotted.

When they reached an immobile cart, its driver munching idly on a fruit, the apparent leader of the pack climbed aboard and threw the man sideways, causing him to curse and land dully on his rear. I recognized the brute to be Baldie.

Ezio and I raced into action, running after another cart controlled by a Templar. A rope dragged behind it, allowing Ezio to grab onto the end. However, there was no room for me. I glanced around as Ezio and the cart started becoming smaller with the distance. I began to panic, my chest heaving, throat constricting. Then I spotted it; a man trotting along merrily on a chestnut mare. Excusing myself and apologizing beforehand, I tossed him off his horse and climbed astride her myself. I dug my heels into her sides, spurring her into a full-blown gallop.

I soon caught up with the cart, covering ground quickly before the mare tired, and found that Ezio, dirt, leaves, and twigs decorating his hair, had climbed up the rope into the seat of the cart. I grinned at his disheveled appearance. I still had his hood.

Ezio thrust his hidden blade, which we had retrieved along with his sword and other bracer containing his hook blade from Masyaf Castle, into the armored man sitting up front. It was still broken, but fully functional. It still slid out and retracted with a flick of his wrist, but it required more force since the tip was broken off, making the end irregular and blunt.

Baldie came up on him fast, ramming his cart into the side of Ezio's. I gasped and stared on in worry, my horse following behind at a slower pace. I had clearly worn her out. I didn't notice the patch of rocky ground until it was too late and I went flying, tumbling into the rocks.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note; Just a forewarning; there is a graphic scene in this chapter.**_

* * *

I was oblivious to the rivulets of blood trickling down my forearm and the nickers of pain emitting from the lame horse lying on the ground somewhere behind me. My gaze was riveted on the tall figure of Ezio as his cart exploded and he went soaring through the air. Baldie had driven his cart into Ezio's and splinters of wood went flying as his cart gave way with the impact. Of course, Baldie emerged unscathed and continued on as if nothing had happened. I sat there supported by my aching arms, my unharmed legs tucked beneath me until his cart was lost from my sight. Then I stood and bolted after Ezio, finding him lying, groaning in pain, several feet from where his cart lay in shreds.

I helped him to his feet, allowing him to lean his full weight on me. I grunted as he lay heavily against me. We staggered forward until we reached the place the other Templars had gathered, Baldie included. By then he was able to stand on his own.

He stood there for a moment, after I had let go of him, swaying on his feet slightly as he gained his bearings, preparing to face a hoard of Templars. Ezio's pupils dilated and slitted, his eyes taking on a yellow tint.

_Eagle Vision._

I followed him as he started marching forward, his fatigue and injury suddenly forgotten as he trained his eyes on the little village I hadn't noticed before. We made our way toward it, Ezio staring intently at the ground. He was seeing something invisible to me. We wound our way through the streets, pardoning ourselves when we ran into pedestrians.

Finally, we came to an iron gate. It was drawn up and we stepped inside. As soon as we were on the other side, it slammed shut behind us. We spun around and I stepped forward, gripping the bars and rattling them, testing the resistance. I didn't think I'd be able to pry it open, but it was worth a shot. When I turned back around, I caught the end of a conversation between Baldie and Ezio, who was currently striding/limping towards a brown chest sitting over by a set of stairs.

He kneeled before it and lifted the lock. The box sprang open and his hand dipped inside, rummaging for something particular. He stood up then, a glass bottle filled with a thick substance in his palm. He removed the cork and downed the liquid.

I could see that it was a health potion when he dropped it and it rolled toward me. The label had a large white banner taped around it with a red cross drawn artfully in the center.

Ezio suddenly surged forward, up the stairs, and over the rooftops, slaying men as he went. I hurried to follow him and managed to catch up with his sudden burst of stamina as he finished off the last of the men and began to climb up the walls leading to where Baldie stood waiting. I glanced behind me and noticed the armed men standing on the building opposite to the one Ezio was currently climbing. They had their guns locked and loaded and were aiming at Ezio as he made his ascent.

They hadn't seen me yet.

I moved lightning fast, appearing in a flash before them. They shrank back, blinking in surprise as I seemed to appear out of thin air. Before they could compose themselves, I struck at the nearest one with my fist. My knuckles raked his lower jaw as he slithered sideways and out of reach. I danced forward, striking again, this time with my other fist. As he tried to regain his balance from dodging my blow so quickly, I caught him off guard. This time I hit harder, hearing the familiar _pop!_ that told me I dislocated his jaw.

The other man had used my distraction to his advantage and had begun shooting at Ezio, who was nearly at the top now. I pounced on him just as his bullet shattered a wooden overhang. The pieces came bearing down on Ezio who, thankfully, jumped out of the way just in time and grabbed a crevice marring the wall.

Relieved that Ezio was out of the way and finishing the climb to Baldie, I grabbed the offender's jaw with both hands and gave a violent wrenching motion, effectively breaking his neck and killing him instantly. He fell forward limply before tumbling forward a hundred feet to the ground.

When I caught up with Ezio, he was finishing off Baldie, his blade to his throat and his lips at his scarred, disfigured ear, whispering, "Do you ever stop howling?" And with an exaggerated sweep of his arm, he slit open the man's throat. Blood instantly spouted and spilled over, soaking Baldie's armor and his pale skin.

* * *

Colette was becoming disinteresting to Othello. The courtesan was his usual when he visited the brothel, but tonight he favored something new, something exciting and challenging. He desired something that wouldn't be as pliant in his hands as Colette, someone who would give a little resistance.

He spotted that very thing just as she walked into the establishment. She looked barely a woman of forty, her dark, curly tresses piled atop her head, with a few bouncy tendrils framing a square face with porcelain skin that was almost completely smooth, minus the light lines at the corners of her eyes and around her mouth indicating her age. Her eyes shined brightly and were a very pleasing shade of green; hazel they called it. Dark lashes framed those intelligent eyes and they were long enough to just barely graze her cheek when she rested her lids briefly while awaiting assistance at the bar.

He could tell by her lean, willowy frame that she kept in shape and was likely to beat his ass if given the opportunity. He sat back and ran a calloused hand through his blonde hair, greying at the temples. He himself was a man of forty, nearly fifty, and had kept in shape as well, but he was not overconfident. He was smart enough to know that there were some women out there who proved to be quite tough.

His eyes raked over her body, admiring the how tightly her trousers hugged her hips and how her blouse fitted her shapely curves. She caught him looking and he refused to avert his gaze. Growing uncomfortable, she turned her head right as the bartender arrived to take her order.

He leaned back in his seat, unaware of Colette fluttering about, trying to gain his attention. He smiled a crooked smile, showing pointed and jagged teeth that were a luminous white. He threaded his fingers together behind his head and plotted.

* * *

The night air was bone-chilling and I wrapped my arms tighter around my chest. The creep sitting in the corner of the bar I'd just exited ogling me did nothing to warm me. In fact, it chilled me even further. Who was that man and why was he looking at me like a slab of freshly-cut meat?

As I stepped around the corner, making my way to the Assassin's Den Ezio and I were occupying for our stay in Constantinople, which was next to a neat little library owned by a Miss Sofia Sforza, who I noticed eyeing Ezio, I realized why I'd felt such dread. My heart leaped into my throat, beating like the frenzied wings of a humming bird as I noticed the blonde man leaning casually against a wall, standing in my way.

It was no coincidence that he spotted me again. I knew instantly that he had planned it, and that he was trying to catch me unawares.

He'd succeeded. I was completely vulnerable and totally out of my element. It was late and I was exhausted, there was no way I could fight off this man.

I took a slow step backwards, hoping to backtrack to the bar and into the safety of the public eye. I wasn't so lucky.

He caught me by the upper arm and dragged me forward, "Where ya goin', girl?" He drawled, his face inching closer to mine, his lips close to brushing against my own.

If he weren't trying to attack me, I would have called him attractive, but menace makes people seem ugly and that's exactly what I felt emanating from him; pure malice.

His grip on me tightened and I could tell that his fingers would leave nasty bruises on my arm in the morning if I survived this. His posture suddenly relaxed and he pulled me closer, expecting me to submit to his kiss. His lips first brushed lightly against mine, and then the kiss became more urgent, much harsher.

He mashed his face to mine and I felt his arms encircle my waist, his hands finding their way up my blouse. The roughness of his skin against my back was a surprising contrast and I found myself shrinking away from his touch. He repulsed me.

His tongue traced along the curve of my upper lip in a silent question, asking me to open wide for him, coaxing me to accept him. I opened my mouth, not because of his persistence, but because I planned on clamping down on that slimy appendage.

As soon as he tongue was inside my mouth, eagerly exploring, I chomped down on him, my teeth tearing through sensitive nerves and causing a sharp yelp to emit from my assailant.

I tasted the familiar metallinc tang of blood rushing down my throat and he stepped backwards, a slow smile spreading over his features. When he lunged forward, asking for more, it was then I realized his intentions. He was bored and wanted a new plaything. He wanted someone who would fight back.

It aroused him, I could tell from the prominent bulge in his pants as he rubbed himself against me. His hands roamed freely now, cupping my breasts and gliding his fingers against the gap between my thighs.

I shuddered and he mistook my fear for excitement. This prompted him to become bolder, undoing the buttons of my shirt and the draw-string holding my pants up. I stared in wide-eyed horror as he bent down in front of me and hooked his index fingers around the waistband of my pants and shimmied them down a little, along with my undergarments, to reveal the sensitive spot at the apex of my thighs.

When he leaned forward, buried his nose into my cleft and inhaled deeply, I realized just what he was doing. I bent my knee up sharply, causing it to collide against his jugular. He coughed and sputtered, gasping for air as I backed away hastily, trying to pull up my drawers as I did so. I realized why no one had come to my rescue. It was pitch black out, and the streets were bare, save for the stray dogs and cats scrounging for food.

He had already gotten to his feet by the time I had shakily restored order to my clothes and he grabbed me again, his grip even tighter than before, "Listen here, you little shit." He seethed, spitting angrily in my face.

Too shocked to do anything more than whimper, I just stared as he pulled out a small knife and shoved the gleaming metal in my face. He grinned wickedly and placed the tip lightly against my cheek, gliding it down my throat and between my breasts, pausing at the center of my chest where my heart beat frantically against my ribcage.

He moved lower still, cutting through the fabric of my shirt, leaving it hanging open. I regretted not wearing a corset. The breeze tickled my bare skin and my abdomen flexed on impulse. I wondered briefly where Ezio was. Was he asleep? If not, had he realized my extended absence?

The blonde savage pressed the blade deeper and I felt the sharp sting of the metal biting into my skin. I felt him drag the blade downwards and then he stopped. When I hesitantly glanced down, I saw that he had made a cut from the underside of my left breast down opposite to my right hip. The wound began to bleed, first slowly, then more profusely. I could tell the wound wasn't terribly deep, but it wasn't shallow either, and it stung really bad.

* * *

_I'm bleeding out, if the last thing that I'll do_

_is bring you down_

_I'll bleed out for you. So I bear my skin and I count my sins_

_and I close my eyes and I take it in._

_I'm bleeding out, I'm bleeding out for you._

* * *

I squeezed my eyes shut against the tears that welled, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry, of seeing me weak and broken. He took the knife further down and drew a line from one hip bone to the other, and repeated the process along my arms and my chest, leaving me ravaged and bleeding and sore.

* * *

_Oh, you tell me to hold on_

_Oh, you tell me to hold on_

_But innocence is gone_

_And what was right is wrong_

* * *

**Song; **_**Bleeding out - Imagine Dragons**_


End file.
